el acuerdo
by krilizzet033
Summary: esfuerzo y sacrificio; Esas palabras la conoce bella a la perfección, cuando se enteró que su madre kirten (quien falleció al darla a luz)le había dejado como herencia la empresa que ella fundó en forks , se ve obligada a casarse con el hombre que ella más detestaba Edward cullen, eL por su parte solo lo hacía por apariencia su frase era siempre hay que mantener las apariencias" .
1. prefacio

Summary: esfuerzo y sacrificio; Esas palabras la conoce BELLA a la perfección, cuando se enteró que su madre KIRSTEN (quien falleció al darla a luz)le había dejado como herencia la empresa que ella fundó en forks , se ve obligada a casarse con el hombre que ella más detestaba

Isabella swan es la hija adoptiva del senador de los estados unidos, es una de las mejores empresarias a su edad, desde pequeña se ha dicho así misma que para lograr algo debe dar el todo por el todo sin errores. El sacrificio es todo para ella, es por eso que se ve involucrada en un absurdo acuerdo con Edward cullen. EL por su parte solo lo hacía por apariencia su frase era siempre hay que mantener las apariencias" aunque él no la soporta, desde que la conoció no habían tenido una buena relación, pero él tampoco le gustaba la idea de casarse con una mujer como ella; rebelde u testaruda, solo lo hacía para salvar a su familia, la empresa no marchaba muy bien y el cenador ya no podía mantener las de dos empresas, el país estaba pasando una situación difícil y se especulaba que él tomaba el dinero para mantener las empresas, y para más disgustos los socios de la empresa no veían con buenos ojos que una mujer de 21 años fuera la que llevara las arriendas porque según ellos corría el riesgo de llevarla a la ruina y la única forma de no perderla era casándose con una familia importante, como Edward cullen futuro heredero a fortuna cullen; que no podía apoderarse de ella hasta no estar casado con una joven de familia importante como Isabella swan

_**nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Stephenie Meyer. pero le jura que la historia salio de mi alocada cabecita, es mi primera historia y estoy orgullosa de ella espero que les guste y me apoyen**_

_**pd: tuve que volver a crear un fanfic porque el otro no me abre**_

**Prefacio **

desde que era pequeña me he dicho a mí misma que para lograr algo debes dar el todo por el todo sin errores para mí la perfección es todo en la vida si las cosa no son perfecta no vale de nada el esfuerzo y desde que tenía 12añosayudaba mi padre con algunas cosas del senado no importaba lo hiciera siempre estaba con él y cada vez le impresionaba lo rápido que aprendía aunque mi madre no le gustaba mucho la idea porque según ella estaba dejando de compartir y hacer las cosas que hacían los chicos de mi edad, así que a los 14 años me obligaba a ir a una escuela de señoritas solo para distraerme y compartir con las demás niñas de mi edad

Todas las semanas mi padre Charley se reunía con los miembros de la corte internacional, mi madre rene siempre se reunía con la condesa de Inglaterra y otras damas distinguidas con la excusa que como esposa del senador debía realizar todas las actividades que correspondían a una dama de la alta sociedad y a mí me obligaban a estar 6 horas en una escuela de señoritas con el pretexto que como hija del senador tenía que aprender todo lo necesario para ser una mujer ejemplar y sumisa aunque no tuvieron mucho éxito…yo sabía que quería y no iba aceptar que nadie me dijera que hacer ; doña María matea nuestra guía decía que pelear conmigo era como pelear con el gato…no tenía sentido llevarme la contraria, aunque también decía que era muy inteligente y madura para mi edad hacia las cosas y aprendía rápido solo para sentarme a leer.

Un día sue hija de doña María Matea mi segunda guía y unas de mis amigas de confianza me animo a salir al jardín donde se encontraban las demás jóvenes

-**bella ¿por qué no está en el jardín con las demás niñas?-**dijo aquella joven varios años mayor que yo, parada en la puerta

**-no, en este momento no se me apetece…estoy muy entretenida con mi lectura**-dije sin apartar mi mirada del libro que estaba leyendo

-pero bells ustedes pasan cinco horas encerradas en esta gran casa, y solo le dan una hora para salir a conversar y tú la desperdicias de esa manera leyendo libros aburridos que ni yo entiendo-dijo acercándose a mí, levante la vista y deje lo que estaba leyendo, mire por el gran ventanal que se encontraba a mi derecha y pude visualizar a un grupo de niñas mimadas y plásticas entre ellas se encontraba Victoria Sutherland; una pelirroja natural muy hermosa para ser sincera pero lo que tenía de hermosa lo tenía también de mentirosa, hipócrita y cizañera se encontraba con sus tres perritas falderas Jessica Stanley y las hermanas denali Tanya e Irina, al verlas me aferre más a mi lectura siempre que tenían la oportunidad me molestaban y hacían que me castigaran así que preferí quedarme tranquila leyendo mi libro, sue miro por el gran ventanal para ver lo que yo estaba viendo-aaa…ya entiendo no quieres ir porque está la innombrable ¿cierto?- así les decíamos a victotia para nosotras ella era la innombrable

**-en parte es cierto no estoy de humor para lidiar con la innombrable en estos momentos y también estoy leyendo mi libro, pero creo que no lo has entendido muy bien-**dije sin dejar de mirar mi libro

**-lástima que no puedas seguir leyendo**-levante mi vista frunciendo el ceño confundida, esbozo una media sonrisa y me arrebato el libro de la mano

**-¡oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo**?-dije molesta ¿Qué le pasa como se atreve a rebatarme el libro? Pensé en ese momento-**sue dame el libro**-ordene con un tono de voz demandante para que supiera que hablaba en serio, pero me ignoro por completo lo que hizo que me molestara aún mas**-sue dame el mal….-**me detuve al acordarme de las palabras de mi padre "cuando maldices a una persona te maldices a ti misma" esboce una sonrisa más falsa que las de las virreinas y dije pausadamente cada palabra levantando una ceja

-**sue amiga ¿me puedes dar el libro por favor?... o quieres que haya un homicidio aquí** –puso sus ojos el blanco y respondió

**-sal si no, no hay libro**-

Lleve una mano al pecho y puse cara de tragedia

-**oficial yo la quería mucho era mi mejor amiga, no sé porque se lanzó por la ventana -**hice una pausa, curvee mis labios y asentí con la cabeza lentamente**-si eso funcionara los policías nunca desconfían de la amiga de la victima**

**-¿podrías dejar las estupideces de niña testaruda y malcriada?-**puse mis ojos en blanco y proteste

**- te he dicho que no me gusta esa palabra-**hice una pausa y luego exhale bajando un poco la guardia**-está bien saldré si con eso consigo que me dejes en paz lo hare…pero esto se viene conmigo**-dije levantándome de sillón arrebatándole el libro de la mano de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho. Escuche una voz familiar que venía desde la cocina

"_sue necesito que me ayudes"_

**-voy doña María matea-**respondió asomando la cabeza por la puerta de madera pura**-tengo que irme pero tú vas a salir…. trata de no meterte en problemas**-dijo eso y Salió de la habitación dejándome sola, suspire y Salí al jardín; busque con la mirada a rosalie hale y a Alice brandon mis grandes amigas desde que me obligaron a entrar a estúpida clase… si lo se dije la palabra que más odio así que es perfecta para describir este manicomio, no me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlas estaban sentadas en una mesita de té con victoria y sus copias falsas Alice tenia las mejillas afincadas con sus manos con caras de aburrimiento y rosalie ponía sus ojos en blanco me imagino que lo hacía cada vez que Nina decía una bobería…. eso era lo que ella hablaba boberías . Así que no me acerque a ellas, me limite solo a seguir caminando para encontrar un lugar adecuado para seguir leyendo; camine unos metros alejándome del grupo hasta que encontré el lugar perfecto y hay estaba mi objetivo un gran árbol frondoso y silencioso, podía sentir con el viento rosaba mi rostro sin duda era el lugar indicado para pasar el rato y olvidarse de todos, y se encontraba en un hermoso lugar con un hermoso jardín y solo estaba a unos metros de mí, abrí mi libro y mientras caminaba leía no me importo ya que estaba sola en aquel hermoso lugar

"_¡Cuidado quítate del camino!"_

Escuche la voz de un hombre, voltee para ver de quien se trataba y era un chico que venía en una patineta a toda velocidad

"_¡Edward para…. Edward para!"_

Dijo el otro chico que lo acompañaba, abrí mis ojos como plato al ver lo cerca que estaba, el chico venía toda velocidad y dudaba que le diera tiempo de frenar, me empujo con el brazo derecho tirándome a una pequeña franja, mi libro salió volando y yo di dos vueltas en el húmedo pasto verde, me senté inmediatamente para ver mi tobillo el cual me dolía mucho y sin pensarlo dos veces grite

" _¡si Pide del pelmazo disculpas grosero ... idiota! "_

Escuche las ruedas de unas patinetas imagine que era el otro chico que venía detrás del idiota que me encujo

**-¿necesitas ayuda?-** dijo agarrando su patineta, lo mire de rojo y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo**-señorita le acabo de hacer una pregunta lo mínimo que merezco es una respuesta… yo sé que está molesta pero el que le faltó el respeto fue mi hermano no yo…. solo quise ser educado**-dijo un poco molesto pero lo ignore**-siento a verla molestado solo quería ayudar pero usted es muy grosera y malcriada**-dijo al verse ignorado puso su patineta nuevamente en el suelo y se subió a ella

**-espera, lo siento**-me disculpe al ver lo grosera que había sido ¿acaso el chico tenía la culpa? Él había sido amable y se detuvo para ayudarme, se dio media vuelta y volvió a mí**-si necesito ayuda me duele mucho el tobillo**-sonrió y se agacho para ver mi tobillo, mire su rosto y lo primero que vi fueron sus hermosos ojos verde azulados, movió mi tobillo suavemente, no pude evitar quejarme**-hay me duele mucho**-me miro directo a los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa cálida

**-eso es normal lo tienes golpeado, pero no está roto**-dijo mirando nuevamente mi tobillo herido, volvió a levantar la mirada y estrecho su mano para presentarse, yo hice lo mismo-**mi nombre es anthony ¿y usted?-**puse mis ojos un blanco y proteste

**-¿podrías tutearme? Me haces sentir como una vieja…detesto cuando hablan como las desabridas películas medievales…soy Isabella swan pero me gusta que me llamen bella**-me sentí alivia al ver que Anthony no hiso expresión alguna; al parecer no sabía quién era yo ¿o sí? Pero siempre que yo mencionaba mi apellido abren los ojos como platos ¿Quién era este chico, donde era? Nunca lo había visto y su forma de hablar era muy diferente aquel asentó era encantador la forma que se expresaba era sorprendente

-**el pelmazo como tú lo llamaste es mi hermano mayor Edward-**dijo con una hermosa sonrisa sacándome de mis pensamientos, sonreí sarcásticamente y respondí

-**pues no se parecen en nada…. eddie es un mal educado**-lo acuse

**-simpático ¿no?-**bromeo, puse mis ojos en blanco, de repente todo quedo en silencio pero no un silencio incomodo al contrario era como relajante, minutos después me acorde de mi libro y al instante caí en cuenta que no había regresado a la gran casona de seguro ya empezarían a notar que no estaba y me metería en grandes problemas, mire mi reloj azul que lo tenía puesto en mi brazo izquierdo y me alarme al ver que ya tenía más de una hora

**-¡dios van a matarme!**-anthony levanto la vista asustado al ver mi reacción

**-¿Qué paso?-**se puso más pálido de lo que ya era

-**debo irme, ayúdame a buscar mi libro**-dije levantándome, le tomo unos segundos para encontrar el libro y me lo dio**-gracias por todo, pero debo irme deben estar desesperados buscándome-**anthony me agarro del brazo para ayudarme, lo mire directo a sus hermosos ojos y luego volví a la realidad y quite su mano de mi brazo, me miro confundido **–yo puedo sola no quiero meterme problemas y mucho menos quiero que tú te metas en problemas por mi culpa**-sabía que a maría matea no le iba agradar la idea de que yo estuviera sola con un hombre a quien no conocía…aunque yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero aun así puedo imaginarme a victoria metiendo cizaña y llegar con Anthony agarrada de brazos le daría más oportunidad a la innombrable para que me destroce, di media vuelta caminando con dificultad por la espantosa molestia que tenía en el tobillo, segundos después Anthony me alcanzo con facilidad

**-no, si te pasa algo no me lo perdonaría….es más hare esto**-me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevaba con una niña chiquita

**-¡suéltame, no quiero meterme en problemas!**-le demande, pero me ignoro y siguió caminando sin decir ni una palabra

"_Anthony te necesitan en la finca…Anthony ¿me estas escuchando? "_

La voz provenía de tras de nosotros, al oír el grueso y ronco tono de voz supuse que la voz le pertenecía a un hombre; Anthony se detuvo para ver de quien se trataba, aunque ya sabíamos quién era…. "no puede ser" dije para mí al ver quien era

**-enano ¿Qué haces?...deja que camine sola, para eso tiene pies**-dijo mirándome de pie a cabeza con desprecio

-¡**no Edward!, no la dejare ir así…ella es una mujer y seria descortés dejarla sola; recuerda lo que nos han enseñad**o-discutió molesto

**-por favor-**dijo con un tono de voz ofensivo-**recuerda que eres el hijo del conde de Inglaterra**-hizo una pausa para mirarme con desprecio-**y ella es…ella es una simple chiquilla de este país- **¿Quién se ha creído, como se atreve hablarme de esa forma, una simple chiquilla? por favor... ¿en qué siglo cree que esta?, por dios estamos en pleno siglo XXI ,

**-al menos yo puedo hacer lo que quiera -**lo mire de pie a cabeza y continúe con la acusación- **al menos no parezco un robot al que le controlan cada uno de sus movimiento, se original…y el hecho que una persona normal como dices, no me hace menos importante….-**vacile al hablar**-….y si de personas importantes hablamos….tu eres hijo de un conde y yo soy la hi…-**me detuve antes de terminar la oración

**-¿eres qué?, vamos termina la oración**-dijo en un tono odioso

**-¡ya basta Edward, ella tiene razón!-Anthony **intervino en la discusión. Me dedico una hermosa sonrisa**-a mí me parece que es la chica más encantadora que he visto**

**-ay por favor**-refunfuño Edward ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan odiosa y prepotente? No le importaba dañar a las personas con sus palabras y gestos

"Allá esta"

"Cenador la encontramos"

"Si ve María matea, yo sabía"

"Cállate tania",en

No era difícil reconocerlas veces, pude visualizar que a lo lejos se acercaban: maría matea, Sue, Alice, Rosalie, Tanya y la innombrable. Dios ¿qué hace mi papa' aquí? Quede congelada en los brazos de Anthony, que todavía me cargaba con muchacha facilidad al ver a mi padre acercarse cada vez más

**-Bells, te hemos buscado en todas partes**-dijo mi padre serio al verme en los brazos de aquel joven con aspecto europeo

**-¿Cómo esta señor? es un honor conocerlo –**se presentó Edward con cortesía, mi padre solo se limitó a saludar con la cabeza

**-joven ¿podría soltar a mi hija?-**dijo mi padre con la voz ronca y un poco ahogada. Cuando mi padre pronuncio las palabras "mi hija" abrió sus ojos como platos, "¿ahora quién es la chiquilla sin importancia?" No pude evitar sonreír al ver la reacción de aquel joven prepotente que llegue a odiar en ese momento, que odio y odiare toda mi vida…..Edward Cullen…. Hijo del conde de Inglaterra

* * *

**_espero que les guste_**


	2. chapter 1 el contrato

Summary: esfuerzo y sacrificio; Esas palabras la conoce BELLA a la perfección, cuando se enteró que su madre KIRSTEN (quien falleció al darla a luz)le había dejado como herencia la empresa que ella fundó en forks , se ve obligada a casarse con el hombre que ella más detestaba

Isabella swan es la hija adoptiva del senador de los estados unidos, es una de las mejores empresarias a su edad, desde pequeña se ha dicho así misma que para lograr algo debe dar el todo por el todo sin errores. El sacrificio es todo para ella, es por eso que se ve involucrada en un absurdo acuerdo con Edward cullen. EL por su parte solo lo hacía por apariencia su frase era siempre hay que mantener las apariencias" aunque él no la soporta, desde que la conoció no habían tenido una buena relación, pero él tampoco le gustaba la idea de casarse con una mujer como ella; rebelde u testaruda, solo lo hacía para salvar a su familia, la empresa no marchaba muy bien y el cenador ya no podía mantener las de dos empresas, el país estaba pasando una situación difícil y se especulaba que él tomaba el dinero para mantener las empresas, y para más disgustos los socios de la empresa no veían con buenos ojos que una mujer de 21 años fuera la que llevara las arriendas porque según ellos corría el riesgo de llevarla a la ruina y la única forma de no perderla era casándose con una familia importante, como Edward cullen futuro heredero a fortuna cullen; que no podía apoderarse de ella hasta no estar casado con una joven de familia importante como Isabella swan

_**nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Stephenie Meyer. pero le jura que la historia salio de mi alocada cabecita, es mi primera historia y estoy orgullosa de ella espero que les guste y me apoyen**_

_**pd: tuve que volver a crear un fanfic porque el otro no me abre**_

* * *

7 años después

El sol salía una vez más en la gran ciudad de nueva york y con él, la larga y agitada rutina. Los rayos de sol que se reflejaban por la ventana de la habitación despertaron a bella que sin darse cuanta se le había hecho tarde. Miro el despertador y se alarmo al ver que este no había sonado "rayos estúpido despertador, ya no funciona….solo me queda 20 minutos para estar lista" salió de la cama de un salto y corrió como una bala al baño, se sumergió en la tibia tina… ¡que casada estaba!, la noche anterior no había podido dormir pensando en aquella carta tan perturbadora que decía que su mejor amigo había muerto…. ¿por qué él? Eso no podía ser cierto…. ¿o sí?... ¿y por qué le dolía tanto? Nuevamente le llegaba a la mente aquel día que lo conoció, y sin darse cuenta una traicionera lagrima recorrió su mejilla y luego se unieron unas más al recorrido; volvió al presente, seco sus las lágrimas, lavo sus dientes y se dirigió al armario para vestirse, se puso: un vestido corto encima de un suéter manga larga cuello de tortuga gris, con unas licras ha juego a la moda . 5minutos después ya estaba lista, una vez arreglada bajo las escaleras de dos escalones, busco el control de la puerta del garaje donde guardaba su auto, abordo el auto y se dirigió a su oficina

Una hora después su asistente la llamo

**-buenos días señorita swan aquí está un joven con un abogado**-

**-pregúntele su nombre –**dijo bella mirando unos papales mientras hablaba con aquella chica

**-dice que usted sabe quién es y que es de suma importancia hablar con usted**-

**-dígale que si no tiene cita no puedo ayudarlo**-diciendo esto colgó, segundo después volvió a sonar el teléfono

**-señorita disculpe la molestia pero el señor insiste en pasar a la fuerza**-dijo la chica un poco inquieta

**-está bien déjelo pasar**-¿quién será y que cosa es están importante?, minutos después tocaran la puerta -**pase, está abierto**-la puerta se abrió y bella pudo ver el rosto de aquel desconocido…. ¿qué hace el aquí, no se había ido a Inglaterra?

-**buenos días señorita swan…. ¿cuánto tiempo?...supongo que todavía te acuerdas de mi**-dijo aquel joven entrando a la oficina de bella, que todavía permanecía sentada en su escritorio; no podía creer quien estaba ante sus ojos

**-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?-**dijo bella secamente; ¿Qué hacia el ahí? No lo veía desde que se había ido y le rogaba a Dios no volverlo a ver, su vida era totalmente feliz desde que se había ido, podía respirar día a día sin tener que recordar cuanto lo aborrecía.

**-parece que estas encantada de verme…. ¡te invade la emoción!**-dijo aquel joven con clara ironía

**- ahórrate las ironías. Y dime ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no pudiste hacer una cita como todos lo que han pasado por esa puerta?-**respondió bella de mala gana

Edward rio ante el comentario de aquella joven con el rosto inexpresivo

**-sigues siendo la misma chica insoportable y dura**-dijo con un tono de voz burlón

**- ya veo que has venido solo has fastidiarme**-hiso una pausa**-¿si me disculpas?**-diciendo esto agarro el teléfono y marco a la resección

**-¿qué haces?-**pregunto Edward confuso

**-llamando a seguridad… ¿no ves?-r**espondió arqueando una ceja

**-¡no!, deja de jugar-**dijo Edward cortando la llamada**-deja el teléfono, no estoy para juegos infantiles ahora…. ¿ves a ese señor que está aquí a mi lado?**-dijo mirando aquel hombre desconocido cerio y con un maletín en las manos. bella se limitó a asentir -**bueno él es un abogado allegado a la familia Cullen y swan**

**-y eso me debe importa ¿por?...-**dijo bella marcando una ceja y haciendo un ademan con la mano

**-él te dará la respuesta-**diciendo esto le dio la palabra al abogado. El abogado saco un documento de su maletín y se lo dio a bella

**-señorita swan, estamos aquí para decirle que usted es una de las propietarias de la empresa mundo express-** bella miro a edward confusa, todavía no entendía ¿Por qué Edward estaba y su oficina y que tenía que ver el con todo esto?

**-sigo sin entender, ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con todo esto? En ese caso el que debería estar aquí seria el abogado, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?**-pregunto bella con una mirada sebera

**-lee lo que te acaba de pasar bem cariño y así entenderás el motivo de mi visita**-dijo Edward con una mirada picara, algo le decía que esa mirada no le traería nada bueno. bella comenzó a leer el contrato donde decía que el 50% de la empresa era suya ¿y los otros 50% a quien le pertenecían? Siguió leyendo y su duda fue aclarada, ¡los otros 50% le pertenecían a nada más y nada menos que al hombre que ella tanto detestaba! Edward al ver la reacción de bella que todavía leía el papel, soltó una pequeña risa mal intencionada

**-¿Co….mo?, ¿Cómo….como es esto posible?... no esto es un chiste ¿no?...un…un chiste**-dijo bella anonadada por lo que estaba leyendo

**-tranquila cariño yo hice lo mismo que tu cuando leí el documento….y esto se pondrá mejor, la mejor parte está en este documento-**dijo con una sonrisa burlista dibujada en el rostro. El abogado le paso otro documento, pero antes de leerlo hizo un comentario

**-bueno todavía sigo sin entender tu presencia, esta es mi empresa-**dijo ella con furia en los ojos

**-lamento informarte que no es cierto-**dijo Leandro con una media sonrisa-**el 30% de las inversiones me pertenecen y si esta empresa llegara a…**.-continuo con su ironía pero kristen lo interrumpió.

**-¡no, eso no pasara! No permitiré que me qui…-**grito levantándose del **sillón**

**-shhh….querida no pierdas la educación-**dijo Leandro entre risas**-¿por qué mejor no te sientas?...-**bacilo un poco y luego continuo con su juego-**créeme, cuando te diga que te tienes que casar conmigo o si no perderás las dos empresas que tu madre kristen fundo con tanto esfuerzo, no creo que tu nervios aguanten**-

**-¿Qu…..qué?, ¿Qué idioteces estas diciendo? Hijo de pu…-**dijo alterada caminando hacia ellos

-**shhh….querida no** **pierdas la educación**-volvió a burlarse-**tranquila cariño yo también hice lo mismo, aunque creo que tú lo tomaste mejor**-puso sus dos manos en las mejillas de bella y susurro**-no es alentador casarme con una malcriada sin remedio**

**-suéltame, no me casare contigo y nadie debe obligarme-**en sus ojos había furia y frustración. Ella odia a este hombre y tener que casarse con él, no era fácil de asimilar**-esto no pasara, no me casare contigo ni que me fusilen…no lo hare….no…no lo hare-**dijo con un hilo de voz tambaleante, Leandro la miro serio por unos segundos

**-¿tú crees que yo si quiero casarme con una chiquilla como tú?, pues no, solo lo hago para salvar a tu familia-**dijo ahora con el ceño fruncido-**nunca me casaría contigo por placer, que tengas un bonito día moncherie-**diciendo esto abandono la oficina, aunque estaba molesto entendía el desprecio de aquella joven desde que la conoció no había tenido una buena relación, pero él tampoco le gustaba la idea de casarse con una mujer como ella, solo lo hacía para salvar a su familia, la empresa no marchaba muy bien y el senador ya no podía mantener las dos empresas, el país estaba pasando una situación difícil y se especulaba que él tomaba el dinero para mantener las empresas, y para más disgustos los socios de la empresa no veían con buenos ojos que una mujer de 21 años fuera la que llevara las arriendas porque según ellos corría el riesgo de llevarla a la ruina y la única forma de no perderla era casándose con una familia importante, como Edward Cullen futuro heredero a fortuna Cullen ; que no podía apoderarse de ella hasta no estar casado con una joven de familia importante como Isabella swan

**-creo que las cosas no salieron como las pensamos-**comento bem

**-no, no me rendiré, antes no me importaba lo que hiciera y lo que dejara de hacer esa chiquilla impertinente, pero Isabella swan me ha despreciado y eso no lo tolero, mucho menos que me lleven la contraria y no aceptare que una revoltosa como ella lo haga…. Isabella swan será mi esposa quiera o no-dijo** edward como si aquella joven fuera un trofeo al cual estaba dispuesto a ganar como fuera, ella lo había despreciado; Edward estaba acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies, ¿y quién era ella para hacerlo y tratarlo así? No lo sabía pero lo que comenzó como una simple idea se convirtió en un juego para Edward quien estaba acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quería y no iba aceptar que "una chiquilla" como el la llamaba le arruinara sus planes; y sabía a quién acudir para lograr lo que quería. Saco su celular y llamo a Charley el padre de Isabella

**-buenos días señor, creo que las cosas no salieron como queríamos, ella se rehúsa a escuchar o leer el contrato**-dijo hablando atreves del móvil a unos metros de distancia de la oficina de bella

**-yo me imagine que pasaría eso, conozco muy bien a mi hija como para saber que no aceptara nada de lo que le digas ha dicho que no y nadie podrá convencerla de lo contrario-**dijo resignado, pero Edward no se daría por vencido y no había aceptar un no por respuesta

**-creo que sé que hacer- **dijo convencido-**tú dices que Isabella haría lo que fuera por su familia ¿cierto? Bueno el único que puede ayudarme eres tú…**

**-no…. No…no se-**titubeó interrumpiendo a Edward

**- escúchame, solo tienes que explicarle la situación, sabes que si no cerramos este contrato perderás las dos empresas…y a mí no me costara mucho encontrar otra chica con familia igual de poderosa que la tuya…y mejor aún, que sea europea, inglesa y hermosa….estaré en la sala de conferencias te daré una hora una hora, y si no llegas entenderé y buscare otra candidata mejor y sabes que lo hare, lo siento señor pero no puedo hace nada mas-** diciendo esto colgó y le pidió a la secretaria que lo llevara a las sales de juntas

_10min_

_15min_

_30min_

_40min_

Y nada, no había rastro de Charley y Isabella ya a Leandro se le estaba agotando la paciencia, miro su reloj y pensó "solo faltan 10minutos si no llegas a tiempo perdiste Isabella no esperare más" y cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la sala, la puerta abrió entrando Charley y bella

**-bueno no esteremos más –**dijo edward sentándose en el sillón que estaba al frente de bella

Por unos segundos todo estaba en silencio al parecer todos esperaban a que bella dijese algo para hacer menos incomoda la escena

**-está bien lo hare, pero que quede claro que solo lo hago por el bienestar de mi familia**-dijo secamente

-**bueno, siendo así, comencemos**-dijo el abogado

-**diez meses** **pasan rápido** – añadió bella mirando a su padre que se encontraba sentado a su lado. Los tres hombres se miraron ante el comentario y Edward miro confuso a Charley

**-¿diez meses Charley….diez meses?-**miro a bella que tenía el rostro inexpresivo**-creo que habido una confusión, son diez años el matrimonio debe durar diez años-**aclaro edward al ver el error que había cometido Charley.

Bella lo miro con el ceño fruncido, agarro un gran bocado de aire, lo retuvo por unos segundos y luego lo soltó y se decía para sí misma repetidas veces "hazlo por tu familia, hazlo por tu familia"

-**bien diez años y seré libre**-hiso una pausa y continuo-**es fácil, solo debo vivir en la misma urbanización, solo estaré con él en los eventos especiales y fingir que somos un matrimonio feliz, así como…. Así como los actores, no soy muy buena actriz pero hare todo lo posible para que los señoritos de la alta sociedad lo crean-** dijo en una ironía

Nuevamente los tres hombres se miraron, pero esta vez Edward miro a Charley molesto

**-no Isabella, no podemos estar separados más de dos veces al mes y no podemos vivir 1 metro de distancia debemos vivir en el bajo el mismo techo**-aclaro una vez más Edward

bella volvió a respirar hondo

**-bueno como se trata de un matrimonio por conveniencia, no habrá luna de miel y los dos podemos ser libres de tener sexo con otras personas ¿o hay otra cosa que aclarar?-** dijo en un tono irónico

**-en realidad ya que es un matrimonio bajo las reglas de la santa biblia, no podemos tener relaciones con otras personas o será adulterio y el contrato se anularía y debemos tener una luna de miel y entre más rápido salgas embaraza no tendrá que pasar a menudo**

**-¡no eso si que no, ya esto es el colmo es… es absurdo, este no es un matrimonio normal y no tendré hijos con alguien que no soporto…. Esa es...es… es la idea más descabellada que he visto en mi vida**- grito levantándose del sillón bruscamente. Bella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿tener un hijo?, ¿y con Edward Cullen? Con el ser que ella más despreciaba eso era insólito estaban locos si creían que ella iba aceptar una idea tan descabellada como esa

**-siéntate y deja de comportarte como una insolente y malcriada-** demando Charley, Ella solo se limitó a obedecer

**-creo que debes leer en contrato-** dijo bem pasándole lo papeles, bella nuevamente solo se limitó a obedecer

Ella tomo el papel donde estaba escrito el dichoso acuerdo donde decía exactamente lo que Edward había dicho

**-está bien ¿y después de cumplir con el contrato no sabré nada de ti?- **pregunto marcando una ceja

**-y tendrás las dos empresas y la custodia de los niños y yo tendré mi herencia y el niño cuando crezca la heredara si es que te dignas a tener uno, sino yo me quedare con todo y…**

-**al menos que…-**'se escuchó en un susurro

**-¿o al menos que?-**pregunto bella mirando al abogado que estaba en el sillón de al frente; este miro a Edward y luego contesto

**-en caso de infidelidad, la persona afectada será propietario de las empresas y la mitad de la fortuna…**

**-'¿y si uno de los dos muere?-** interrumpió Charley

**-Si eso llegara a pasar el viudo se quedaría con todo-**respondió bem

**-cariño que mi muerte no sea dolorosa por favor, y que sea antes de que tengamos hijos no quiero que los pobrecitos sufran-** dijo Edward , hiso una pausa con una expresión divertida y luego continúo con su juego**-¡aaa! Y procura que la policía no te atrape rápido o tu trabajo será en vano-**giño el ojo derecho y soltó una carcajada, bella le lanzó una mirada llena de furia el comentario le pareció de muy mal gusto y no dudo ni un segundo en responder

**-te aseguro que eso no pasara, no vale la pena pasar toda mi vida encerrada tras unas rejas como un animal…. Créeme no eres tan importante mon chéri-**hiso una pausa lo miro directo a los ojos y continuo - **pero prepárate Edward Cullen, porque tu vida conmigo va hacer un infierno…yo me encargare de eso-**dijo entre cerrando los ojos con un brillo profundo amenazante, ¡como odiaba a ese hombre! y el matrimonio le parecía una locura, pero tenía que ser madura para ayudar a su familia que era lo que más le importaba en ese momento. No obstante no se la dejaría tan fácil; ella juro odiarlo toda la vida e iba a cumplir su promesa

**-¿'bueno cuando será el matrimonio? –**Pregunto Charley para romper el ambiente pesado

**-primero deben presentarse el 20 de junio en la celebración del cumpleaños de Edward, como una PAREJA formal y en tres meses será el dicho matrimonio**

''Matricidio querrás decir'' pensó bella en este momento

* * *

bueno eso es todo espero que les guste

.


	3. chapter 2 esto es una locura 1

Summary: esfuerzo y sacrificio; Esas palabras la conoce BELLA a la perfección, cuando se enteró que su madre KIRSTEN (quien falleció al darla a luz)le había dejado como herencia la empresa que ella fundó en forks , se ve obligada a casarse con el hombre que ella más detestaba

Isabella swan es la hija adoptiva del senador de los estados unidos, es una de las mejores empresarias a su edad, desde pequeña se ha dicho así misma que para lograr algo debe dar el todo por el todo sin errores. El sacrificio es todo para ella, es por eso que se ve involucrada en un absurdo acuerdo con Edward cullen. EL por su parte solo lo hacía por apariencia su frase era siempre hay que mantener las apariencias" aunque él no la soporta, desde que la conoció no habían tenido una buena relación, pero él tampoco le gustaba la idea de casarse con una mujer como ella; rebelde u testaruda, solo lo hacía para salvar a su familia, la empresa no marchaba muy bien y el cenador ya no podía mantener las de dos empresas, el país estaba pasando una situación difícil y se especulaba que él tomaba el dinero para mantener las empresas, y para más disgustos los socios de la empresa no veían con buenos ojos que una mujer de 21 años fuera la que llevara las arriendas porque según ellos corría el riesgo de llevarla a la ruina y la única forma de no perderla era casándose con una familia importante, como Edward cullen futuro heredero a fortuna cullen; que no podía apoderarse de ella hasta no estar casado con una joven de familia importante como Isabella swan

_**nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Stephenie Meyer. pero le jura que la historia salio de mi alocada cabecita, es mi primera historia y estoy orgullosa de ella espero que les guste y me apoyen**_

_**pd: tuve que volver a crear un fanfic porque el otro no me abre**_

* * *

_ESTO ES UNA LOCURA_

Parte 1

un día nuevo comenzó y con él la aburrida y agitada rutina, bella no podía creer lo rápido que pasaron los últimos días y no había segundo en el que no se acordara de ese lunes por la mañana donde supo que casaría con la persona que aborrecía por completo, toda la semana su madre y sus amigas Alice, Rosalie Sue y hasta la misma maría matea le acordaban el dichoso evento y compromiso del sábado; ya estaba cansada de escuchar lo "afortunada" que era en casarse con el soltero más codiciado del momento y futuro heredero de la gran fortuna Cullen .

Era viernes por la mañana y como siempre bella se encontraba en su oficina acomodando papeleos de la empresa, cuando sonó su celular.

**-¿hola?-** contesto sabiendo quien era

-**hoy te secuestrare, deja de hacer lo que estás haciendo-** dijo Alice desde el otro lado de la línea con esa voz chillona suya

**-no Alice, en este momento estoy ocupada, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado-**aseguro mientras acomodaba unos papeles

**-bells, mañana es tu compromiso y tengo que estar bien vestida…y no tengo que ponerme, necesito vestidos…**

**-como si ya no tuvieras suficiente, con tu guarda ropa podríamos darle de comer a un país en desarrollo… hasta podría asegurar que tienes más vestidos que la mismísima reina de Inglaterra**- bromeo

**-ja… ja… ja, muy chistosa-**contesto Alice sarcásticamente

-**gracias, gracias-** siguió chalequeando, el cual ya tenía a su amiga cansada

**-¡ya!, ¿sí?... te veré en la entrada de la empresa a la 12:00 ni un minuto más-demando- y no aceptare un no por respuesta-**concluyo

No discutió porque sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo, Alice sabía que eso era un solo pretexto de su amiga para salir un rato juntas y distraerse un poco, había estado trabajando mucho últimamente ….aunque Alice no le gustaba ir de compras pero pensó que sería lo mejor

**-está bien, allí estaré**- prometió

Entre papeles y llamadas telefónicas perdió la noción del tiempo, solo faltaban unos minutitos para que su amiga la llamara

Cuando bajo ya Alice se encontraba en la entrada de la empresa. Se dispusieron a caminar por las intensas calles de new york, rodeados de personas que iban y venían, unas iban a sus trabajos, otros ya venían de ellos y otros simplemente querían pasar el tiempo disfrutando del clima acompañados por el sonido de las ruedas y la bocinas de los autos y la brisa que deambulaba por las calles rosando sus mejillas. Luego de recorrer casi todas las tiendas de la ciudad y probarse vestidos que nunca se pondría, mientras su amiga compraba todo lo que se probaba; sinceramente bella le pareció un derroche innecesario de dinero, ella no necesitaba tantos vestidos con lo que tenía era suficiente.

Después de comprar casi toda la tienda se dirigieron a un restaurant cerca del parque para comer y conversar un buen rato, que bella aprovecho para descansar sus pobres pies

**-amiga no puedo creer que te vas a casar con Leandro Sullivan**-comento una Alice entusiasta

-**si… no sabes lo afortunada que soy… si yupi uju** –y el sarcasmo hiso su aparición

-**vamos no puede ser tan malo**-opino su amiga mientras miraba el menú

**-eso dices porque no eres tú la que se tiene que casar con el sr. Perfección**-replico

**-bella, ¿no crees que deberías olvidar lo que paso hace años?...ya hemos crecidos y no somos los mismos niños de aquel tiempo**-comento Alice

**-tienes razón definitivamente no soy la misma niña de antes que creía en cuentos de hadas, en el país de las maravilla o el país de nunca jamás, y definitivamente…aquel niño petulante no es el mismo, se ha convertido en un egocéntrico, arrogante, oportunista y si antes era racista** **ahora lo es más**

**-primero tu nunca has creído en cuentos de hadas y en el país de nunca jamás… ni siguieras las veías… "te parecían aburridas", "eras demasiado madura para ello"; siempre has tenido los pies sobre la tierra, por eso ahora uno de los jóvenes más codiciados quiere contraer matrimonio contigo y tú lo desprecias de esa manera….por algo que paso hace mucho tiempo**

**-¿no entiendes nada cierto?...el solo lo hace por su estúpida fortuna, no es porque me quiera...en todo esto yo no importo-**hiso una pausa y continuo**-pensé que lo entendías… creo que te has dejado llevar por los encantos de Edward… pero si lo conocieras como yo, ni te atreverías a tan siquiera nombrarlo**

**-por favor no creo que sea tan malo, creo que estas exagerando un poco… yo conocía a Edward Cullen y no es como tú dices. Sus padres fueron a mi casa a cerrar un negocio y él estaba allí y en todo el rato que estuvo conmigo fue educado, aunque es un poco malhumorado,**

**-si Alice, pero el a ti no te lleva siempre la contraria y te molesta por todo lo que haces **- discutió bella estaba molesta, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo su amiga no la conociera lo suficiente como para saber, que ella lo detestaba ¿Cómo podía defenderlo después de todo lo que había hecho?, ¿será que a su amiga le gustaba aquel hombre arrogante? …a pesar de todo debía admitirlo, aquel hombre era insoportablemente hermoso, un dios griego al que todas la mujeres caían rendidas ante sus encantos, era todo lo que una mujer buscaba en cuanto a su físico de, espalda ancha, fuertes brazos, poderosas piernas, alto, de unos 1'85 m aproximadamente, ojos esmeraldas, labios redondeados con una mirada y sonrisa traviesa, mandíbula cuadrada y nariz perfilada y su cabello es cobrizo y desordenado. Pero no era el tipo de hombre con el que bella quisiera compartir su vida, era arrogante, sínico, petulante, racista, una persona fría y calcadora, no le importaba dañar a los demás con tal de conseguir lo que quería y por eso bella lo odiaba tanto a ella sinceramente no le importaba su físico, era un hombre como cualquier otro y no entendía como un hombre tan increíblemente soberbio fuera tan codiciado.

**-Así que la señorita anti parabólica le importa lo que diga Edward Cullen … quien lo diría a la Isabella fuerte, la que siempre esta con una mirada que le dice a las personas "piensas lo que quieras", le importa lo que piensa un Cullen…. Quién lo diría… de verdad que no me lo esperaba-**murmuro Alice en un tono de voz teatral. **–y no te hagas a ti también te gusta llevarle la contraria, y no creo que Edward este acostumbrado a que una mujer haga todo lo contrario a lo que él diga y tú no se la dejas muy fácil, cuando éramos adolecentes cada vez que él estaba en la casa de tus padres y té pedía que le dieras jugo tú le dabas agua del grifo, recuerdas la vez que fuimos a la casa de sus padres por cosas de negocios y nos pidieron que espesemos en el despacho, Edward nos dijo que no podíamos tocar nada hasta nos indicó donde debíamos sentarnos, todo obedecieron pero tú en cambio tomaste un libro de la repisa y te sentaste en el escritorio-**le recordó Alice, bella no pudo evitar reír al acordarse de ese día

**-¿te acuerdas la cara que puso?**- las dos soltaron una pequeña carcajada

-** así que no le haga la inocente –siguió con la acusación**

**-Alice,¿ porque lo defiendes tanto?, acaso estas igual que las otras chicas enamorada del dios griego, no me digas que estas igual de ilusiona que la innombrable y el resto de las niñas plástica**-quiso saber dirigiéndole una mirada y un tono de voz divertido. Alice le dedico una media sonrisa y negó lentamente

**-no… no exactamente…es que tú siempre estas metida todo el día en esa oficina y nunca le das la oportunidad a esos chicos que están interesados en ti, tú los espantas con facilidad ni siquiera te das la oportunidad de conocerlos… lo pobrecitos siempre salen con el rabo entre la cola-**

-**Alice no me vengas con dar oportunidades ahora, si no lo recuerdas tú fuiste la que no le dio una oportunidad al que chico.** -recordó bella a su amiga

**-no se de lo que hablas-**fingió no saber nada, en el fondo sabía muy bien de quien estaba hablando

**-permíteme recordarte, aquel chico alto, de tés blanca con el cabello rubios … muy guapo para ser sincera**-hiso una pausa al ver que su amiga seguía sin saber del tema**- bueno te refrescare la mente, el medio hermano de Rosalie Jasper, mayor que Rosalie por cuatro años **-continuo. Jasper hale era el hermano mayor de Rosalie, los padres de Jaster se separaron cuando el solo era un bebe. Lo que habían conocido hace unos meses en la celebración de su cumpleaños de Rosalie, él había quedado hipnotizado con Alice desde el primer momento. Bella lo consideraba totalmente distinto a los demás, pero a su amiga no pensaba lo mismo todavía recordaba cuando conocieron aquel chico

6 meses atrás

* * *

**-disculpen**-era Jaster creyendo que no había nadie**- no sabía que estaba ocupado-** el chico parecía realmente apenado**-mi nombre es Jaster hale hermano de Rosalie- **se presentó

**-me cae mal-**dijo Alice con un hilo de voz casi inaudible para que solo su amiga escuchara y bella sonrió levemente

**-y yo soy Isabella swan y ella es Alice una de mis mejores amigas-**se presentó cortésmente

**-me puedo sentar con ustedes-**quiso saber

**-no-**respondió Alice sin pensarlo dos veces

**-no seas grosera…si puedes sentarte**

* * *

Presente

**-no es lo mismo-** dijo volviendo a la realidad- es mucho mayor que me lleva cuatro años de diferencia

**-por favor Alice no creo que ese sea el problema, tú tienes la mis edad que Rosalie y yo y Jasper tiene la misma de edad que Edward y yo me tengo que sacar con el- **discutió**- y tienes razón, hale es muy diferente a Cullen…**

**- No sé por qué lo detestas tanto**-comenzó **-como quieras, si no te quieres casar solo para esta farsa antes de que sea muy tarde**-concluyo

Alice vio a su amiga tensarse al nombrar aquel contrato, así que cambio el tema, bella le agradeció mentalmente sinceramente ya estaba cansada de hablar de Edward. Después de comer se fue a su casa a descansar….el día siguiente sería realmente largo, era el día en que todos los vieran como una pareja formal

Esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho y tenía razón no podía seguir con el absurdo matrimonio

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado se que esta corto pero el otro sera largo lo prometo. si les gusto no duden en dejar su comentario estaré eternamente agradecida con ustedes. nos leemos pronto**


	4. Chapter 3 esto es una locura 2

Summary: esfuerzo y sacrificio; Esas palabras la conoce BELLA a la perfección, cuando se enteró que su madre KIRSTEN (quien falleció al darla a luz)le había dejado como herencia la empresa que ella fundó en forks , se ve obligada a casarse con el hombre que ella más detestaba

Isabella swan es la hija adoptiva del senador de los estados unidos, es una de las mejores empresarias a su edad, desde pequeña se ha dicho así misma que para lograr algo debe dar el todo por el todo sin errores. El sacrificio es todo para ella, es por eso que se ve involucrada en un absurdo acuerdo con Edward cullen. EL por su parte solo lo hacía por apariencia su frase era siempre hay que mantener las apariencias" aunque él no la soporta, desde que la conoció no habían tenido una buena relación, pero él tampoco le gustaba la idea de casarse con una mujer como ella; rebelde u testaruda, solo lo hacía para salvar a su familia, la empresa no marchaba muy bien y el cenador ya no podía mantener las de dos empresas, el país estaba pasando una situación difícil y se especulaba que él tomaba el dinero para mantener las empresas, y para más disgustos los socios de la empresa no veían con buenos ojos que una mujer de 21 años fuera la que llevara las arriendas porque según ellos corría el riesgo de llevarla a la ruina y la única forma de no perderla era casándose con una familia importante, como Edward cullen futuro heredero a fortuna cullen; que no podía apoderarse de ella hasta no estar casado con una joven de familia importante como Isabella swan

_**nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Stephenie Meyer. pero le jura que la historia salio de mi alocada cabecita, es mi primera historia y estoy orgullosa de ella espero que les guste y me apoyen**_

_**aqui esta otro capitulo me disculpan si en encuentra error de ortografía pero no tengo beta **_

* * *

_Esto es una locura _

parte2

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con un dolor de cabeza, salió de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha, lavo sus dientes y se dirigió al armario y se puso lo primero que vio. Una camiseta blanca, con una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos pantalones rojos, unos zapatos altos y una cartera plateada como accesorio Una vez vestida, se sentó en la peinadora, se miró atreves del espejo y se dio cuenta que su cabello parecía la melena de un león y unas espantosas ojeras se destacaban en su mirada; saco del cajón de la peinadora una coleta y se hizo una cola de caballo alta y busco unos lentes negros para tapar sus ojeras y sus ojos irritados por el cansancio. Recordó la vez que visito a los Cullen y se sentía miserable por mentirles

* * *

Dos meses atrás

_Habían pasado dos días en el que se enteró que debía casarse con la persona que ella más odiaba en el mundo y para colmo tenía que conocer a su familia política antes que se llevara a cabo el compromiso, el contrato decía que debía llevase bien con la familia de su conyugue por el bien de las empresa, obviamente nadie sabía la existencia del contrato, los únicos que sabían eran el padre de bella, Charley, Carlisle Bem (el abogado) y sus amigas (Alice y Rosalie) _

_Cuando Edward le dijo a su madre que viajaría a Inglaterra con su prometida a visitarlos, esta se emocionó demasiado y no podía esperar el momento para conocer a la joven que había cautivado el corazón de su hijo, estaba realmente feliz de saber que su hijo había dejado de trabajar tanto y saliera con alguien que no fuera sus socio o su secretaria para compromisos de trabajo, aunque Edward era considerado un don juan pero nunca había tomado nada enserio desde rompió su compromiso con una joven modelo muy refinada. _

_Bella se encontraba casi lista esperando a Edward, se vistió lo más cómoda que pudo con unos blue jeans, un jersey mango y una chaqueta mango marrón y unos botines de tacón pequeño negro _

_Una vez lista se sentó en la orilla de la cama leyendo un libro de literatura narrativa escrito en 1999 por un escritor colombiano titulado "cien años de soledad", que se lo trajo su padre de unos de sus viajes _

_En ese momento sonó su celular y contesto sabiendo quien era_

_-**estoy a fuera, apresúrate o hiere por ti**-solo dijo eso y colgó _

_"que mal educado, ni un hola… que le costaba decir, ¿hola como amaneciste…aunque sea con hipocresía?" Dijo para sí misma_

_Ya tenía todo preparado, pero mejor sería asegurarse "**mujer precavida vale por dos"** miro a su alrededor y comenzó a repasar su lista mentalmente _

**_Maletas_**

**_ Pasaporte_**

**_ Bolso de mano_**

**_ Documentos_**

**_ Dinero_**

**_ Llaves _**

**_ Boletos_**

_Bien, todo parecía estar en orden así que decidió que ya era tiempo de bajar no quería llevarse un disgusto_

**_-pensé que tenía que ir a buscarte-_**_reprocho Edward recostado en la puerta del copiloto con los brazos cruzados en el pecho_

**_ -buenos días… yo bien ¿y tú?...me alegra-_**_dijo irónicamente ignorando el comentario que Edward había dicho hacia unos segundos _

_Ante el comentario de su acompañante, Edward solo se limitó a poner sus ojos en blanco y decir un simple e insípido "HOLA", se subieron al auto de Edward quien se subió en el asiento del piloto tomando el mando del volante y bella se subió en el asiento del copiloto, el casi inaudible sonido del motor se escuchó al instante que Edward encendió el auto, seguido de un silencio desgarrador de esos que te provoca salir corriendo solo para escapar de lo incomodo del momento._

**_ -¿tienes música?-_**_pregunto bella tratando de romper el habiente pesado, -si-respondió manteniendo su aspecto cebero, llevo un de sus dedos y encendió la radio que sonaba un rock metal _

_Ya eso era demasiado para ella, ese tipo de canciones o mejor dicho ruido le producían jaqueca, no lo aguantaba mas _

**_-santos cielos… Dios mío ¿cómo puedes escuchar esa chicharra?-_**_exclamo aturdida _

_Por un momento se olvidó que el auto no era de ella y se atrevió a cambiarlo, Edward frunció el ceño y sin decir nada volvió a cambiarlo _

**_-oye a mí me gusta James Morrison_**_-chillo, ella cambiando nuevamente la canción _

**_-te estas comportando como una niña ¿sabías?-_**_la juzgo, pero para ser sinceros la escena era graciosa e infantil _

**_-piensa lo que quieras-_**_dijo encogiéndose de hombros mostrando una actitud indiferente _

**_-¿no te importa lo que piensen de ti?-_**_inquirió realmente intrigado _

**_-no-_**

_ a Edward le pareció increíble la naturalidad que le salieron las palabras _

**_-hagamos una cosa, primero escucharemos una canción que a ti te guste y luego tu dejaras que yo escuche la que quiera y así Sucesivamente vamos a estar juntos por mucho tiempo al menos deberíamos llevarnos bien. _**

_Luego de largas, agotadoras e incomodas horas de vuelo, al fin ya estaban en Londres, Edward alquilo un auto, y todo el camino estuvieron en silencio Edward no tenía ánimos de molestarla y bella estaba muy cansada como para discutir. Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Cullen todos estaban en la parte trasera de la propiedad, las hermanas de Edward Andrew y Audri que eran gemelas igual de hermosa que su madre y su hermano, Pero a diferencia de Edward y Esme estas eran rubias al igual que Carlisle. Andrew se encontraba con la pequeña suri que contaba con tan solo 3 años, Audri se encontraba con Nathan que al igual que suri este tenía 3 años, el resto la familia se encontraba en una mesa cerca de un hermoso jardín. _

**_-buenas tarde-_**_ dejo Edward con su típica mirada de __altivez_

**_-ay miren quien llego, si es nada más ni nada menos que grichward-_**_se burló Audri _

**_-no Audri, por favor no compares a nuestro hermano con el grichs-_**_intervino Andrew _

**_-gracias-_**_agradeció Edward con hipocresía_

_ **-el pobre grichs no te ha hecho nada para para que lo ofendas comparándolo con el guason-**aseguro _

**_- no mami el guso ehs feo tío egua ehs monito-_**_intervino suri _

**_-shi el guaso ehs muy feo_**_-coincidió Nathan_

**_ -al fin alguien que me defiende-_**_dijo Edward con una sonrisa gesto inusual en **el **_

**_-vez que no es muy difícil sonreír_**_-aseguro Andrew _

**_-ya chicas dejen a su hermano, lo están avergonzando delante de bella-_**_ las exhortó Esme_

**_-hola bella estas hermosa-_**_ la saludo con un abrazo y una sonrisa; algo común en ella. Bella no podía creer que un ser tan amoroso y bondadoso fuese madre de alguien como Edward_

**_ -tu igual Esme-_**_ respondió bella sonrojada _

_Suri salió de la piscina para saluda a bella _

_-**hola shoy shuri ¿y tu como te daman?-**se presentó la niña muy emocionada_

**_ -hola hermosa me gusta tu nombre, soy bella-_**_saludo a la niña con ternura _

**_-tu nombe tamien ehs muy monito ela, ¿tu ere la movia de tío egua?-_**_pregunto una curiosa suri _

**_-caro que shi shuri no ve que miene co tio egua-_**_ respondió Nathan como si la respuesta fuese muy obvia, quien había dejado a su mama y se unió a suri _

**_- ere muy hemosa como una picesa-_**_ aseguró la niña_

**_-gracias, tú también pareces una princesa _**

**_-esho ya lo she mi mama diche que yo soy como la picesa dicel-_**_dijo muy segura de sí misma, modelando su traje de baño rosa, dando vueltas y haciendo reverencias como las princesas de las películas_

**_ -wau que modesta, ¡oye Andrew creo que suri necesita ir la psicólogo tiene el auto estima baja_**_!-y el sarcasmo hizo su aparición _

**_-creo que deberías llevarla tú y así aprovechas y lo ves tú también-_**_ replico Andrew, Edward iba a discutir pero Carlisle lo se lo permitió _

**_-ya chicos parecen niños vamos a comer _**

_Se sentaron en la mesa cerca de un parque donde jugaban suri y Nathan, bella se entretuvo viendo como los niños hablaban, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la discusión que tenían _

**_-caro que shi mi mama she parece a tia andu_**_-aseguraba nathan _

**_-pero mi mama ehs ma monita que la tuda-_**_ discutió _

**_-caro e no, la mía ehs más monita-_**_replico nathan _

**_-no que no, po que yo me padeco a mi mama y yo shoy la picesa dicel_**_- le saco la lengua _

**_-tu ere fea_**_-le saco también la lengua _

_-**no yo no shoy fea tu shi**-dijo suri empujando a su primo_

**_ -no, no e puje_**_-demando pegándole en el hombro a la niña_

**_ -no me pegue lo niño que le pega a la niña shon niña-_**_contraataco suri, se dirigió a donde se encontraba su mama **-mami veda que lo niño que e pega a la niña shon niña-**pregunto con carita inocente_

**_ - si suri los niños que le pegan a las niñas son niñas-_**_afirmo andrew, la niña sonio victoriosa y le grito a su primo _

**_-vite ethan ere niña, ere niña lero lero, lero lero-_**_ le canto victoriosa ganándose la risa se los espectadores_

* * *

presente

bella volvió a la realidad y una vez lista salió directo a su oficina, sin duda esa sería el día más largo para bella

El día paso como siempre, entre llamadas y papeleos, aunque en realidad bella tenía la cabeza en otro tema, hoy su secretaria tuvo que explicarles las cosas por lo menos unas tres veces y otras ni las escuchaba, hasta le costó prestarle atención a su amiga Rosalie que la había llamado para decirle que iría a su casa para ayudarla con su peinado. Solo pensaba en lo que su amiga le había dicho "si no te quieres casar solo para esta farsa antes de que sea muy tarde" esas palabras retumbaban en su mente cada segundo y si no hacía algo se iba volver loca, ¿pero cómo hacía para detener toda esa locura?, ya había firmado aquel contrato…. Su única salvación era Edward… ¿pero cómo convencerlo? El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos

** -Alice, Rosalie se podrían calmar… todavía no he terminado-**contesto pensando que eran sus amigas, las cuales le habían dejado cinco mensaje de texto y diez mensajes de voz preguntándole donde estaba

**-¿querida vas a salir sin el amor de tu vida?-**bromeo Edward del otro la de la línea bella inmediatamente cambio de semblante al escuchar su voz y contesto de mala gana

**-¿ahora tu qué quieres?... ¿No te basta con aparecerte y arruinar mi vida?-**hiso pausa**- ahora te debo explicaciones**-reprocho con un hilo de voz ahogado

**-yo también te echo de menos pequeña-**siguió con su juego, mientras que bella del otro lado de la línea ponía sus ojos en blanco… ¿es que no se cansaba de fastidiarla?

**-¿podrías dejar de ser un idiota por una vez en tu vida?-**contesto con amargura Edward sonrió internamente al lograr lo que quería…hacerla enojar **-veo que no estas de humor… bueno te llamaba para recordarte que la celebración de mi cumpleaños 25 es hoy y nos presentaremos como una pareja oficial…mi madre está muy emocionada y a cada momento me dice que te llame, sé que si no lo hago no me dejara en paz hasta que te llame….antes de que me cuelgues quiero pedirte un favor… trata de ser buena niña… ¿si crees lograrlo?-**dijo divertido

**-que linda tu madre, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti…y será una difícil tarea ser buena cuando tengo que casarme con un Egocéntrico llamado EDWARD, CULLEN, MASE** -dijo remarcando las palabras egocéntrico y Edward, Cullen, mase, ahora era su turno de desquitarse**-pero como te dije antes soy buena actriz no me costara engañar a los demás con apariencias….creo que conozco a alguien que vive de lo que dirá….así ya me acorde….tu**-lo acuso divertida. Pero a Edward no le gusto el comentario, que instantáneamente cambio su humor de diversión y se montó en cólera

**-¿te crees muy chistosa? ¿No?- **

**-tu comenzaste-** se excusó

-**solo asegúrate de no meterme en problemas y has eso lo que hacen las mujeres para disimular las imperfecciones y dale color al rostro a ver si disimulas un poco tus… ya sabes-**concluyo con voz firme y colgó

El comentario hizo que le hirviera la sangre a bella, ella sabía a qué se refería no era su culpa ser tan blanca que sus ojeras aparecían con facilidad, siempre se burlaba de ella cuando se les notaban o cuando se molestaba de tanto que sus mejillas se encendían y sus oreja se ponían rojas y era por ese motivo que lo aborrecía tanto, ella no entendía porque tanto desprecio hacia ella… ¿es que era malo ser adoptada? ¿O algo así?, ¿y si la detestaba tanto por que la eligió a ella?, ¿porque no eligió a una de esas modelos con la que siempre salía en las revistas de chismes baratos o por que no simplemente no eligió a una empresaria europea? Era miles de preguntas sin responder... "¿Por qué a mí? Esto no me puede estar pasándome a mi" era lo que se repetía una y otra vez a cada momento, para ser sinceros se sentía asustada no sabía qué hacer, que tenía Edward Cullen que le quitaba toda la autoridad de hablar o defenderse aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir. Estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que cuando escucho su celular se sobresaltó, deseando que no fuera Edward nuevamente

¿A que no sabes quién se acordó de ti?...si yo Rosalie…rose te llama, rose te habla contéstate, contéstale…- sonó una grabación con la voz de Rosalie al estilo rap

**-Rosalie que rayos le hiciste a mi teléfono-protesto teatralmente -te gusto… ¿tango talento no?-**bromeo Rosalie, sabiendo a lo que se refería su amiga -pues no fíjate no me gusto…pensé que la que hacia esa clases de niñería era Alice pero veo que no es la única-la acuso

**-como sea, estoy en la entrada de tu casa ¿dónde rayos te has metido?-quiso saber** -estoy saliendo de mi oficina

**-apresúrate que se hace tarde -**si estaré ahí en diez minutos-aseguro y colgó

** .-.-.-.**

Después de casi dos horas ya estaba frente a la peinadora, casi lista. Su mirada estaba distraída y una escurridiza lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Su amiga rosalie que la estaba observando desde que había llegado el noto algo distraída y apagada…como odiaba verla así, le dio la vuelta a la silla donde se encontraba bella sentada para mirarla a los ojos

** -amiga, me duele verte así, mírate has perdido peso, tienes ojeras, estas pálida no…mejor dicho amarilla y estas llorando, tu nunca lloras… bueno o al menos no en público, si no quieres seguir con eso, pues no lo hagas…pero no quiero verte así**-bella la miro con los ojos llenos de tristeza y se levantó para abrazar a su amiga. Se miró por última vez en el espejo y pudo notar como la habían vestido sus amigas, que prácticamente se había dejado vestir como una muñeca de juguete. No obstante debía admitir que el vestido era hermoso, era: de seda, largo y liso hasta el tope de los pies de color azul, con descote palabra de honor, y lo adornaban unas piedra brillantes al comienzo del pecho, llevaba un corte al costado que comenzaba desde los muslos hasta donde terminaba el vestido dejando ver su pierna izquierda, Con un Peinado de fiesta cemi recogido con flequillo lateral largo y ligeras ondas. Una vez listas se dirigieron al auto, Rosalie se subió en el asiento del piloto, Alice en el asiento del copiloto y bella en el asiento trasero. Bella se dispuso a mirar por la ventana y no dijo ni una palabra en todo el camino, no se dio cuenta que ya habían hasta que su amiga Alice le avisó. Agarró una gran cantidad de aire lo retuvo por unos segundos y luego lo soltó y se decía así misma "llego la hora, vamos no seas cobarde" luego salió del auto de un salto creyendo que todo iba a salir bien y se unió a sus amigas que se encontraban en la entrada del club. Ya la celebración había comenzado, había personas muy importantes que Alice conocía como también había personas que nunca en su vida había visto. Después de una hora de ver entrar y salir personas al club y que Edward presumiera que su prometida era la hija adoptiva del senador de estados unidos y unas de las empresarias más joven y exitosas el país, escucho que detuvieron la música y Edward se acercaba a ella y detrás de él estaba todos los invitados atentos

**-¿mi querida prometida me permitiría bailar esta pieza?-extendió su mano**

** -sería un honor-**tomo la mano de Edward y luego dirigió su vista a su alrededor que la miraban atentos.

Comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música su mano estaban ceñida con delicadeza a la espalda baja de bella, la guiaba al ritmo de la música con dulzura mientras la aferraba lentamente a su cuerpo, sus rostros mostraban una sonrisa radiante, cualquiera diría que eran una pareja felizmente enamorada, pero bella sabía que Edward al igual que ella no pensaban lo mismo, ella estaba convencida que Edward no quería contraer matrimonio con ella. La música se detuvo y todos comenzaron aplaudir y a comentar la hermosa pareja que hacia

** -ed-** llamo insegura, no sabía si llamarlo así lo hacía enojar, pero no hizo ninguna expresión negativa

**-¿si?-**respondió mirándola atento

**-necesito hablar contigo **

**-¿y qué esperas?-**respondió indiferente

**-aquí no…es más privado -**me parece bien, pero debemos esperar que la mayoría de los invitados se hayan ido, es de mal educación perderse mientras hay invitados

**-está bien-**susurro

Todos volvieron a sus respectivas mesas, bella se sentó en la mesa de la familia Cullen donde se encontraban sus padres y sus amigas Alice y Rosalie mientras Edward estaba en la barra con unos hombres muy refinados. Minutos después se unieron a la mesa Andrew y Audri las hermanas de Edward

** -hola chicas, nos podemos sentar con ustedes-**preguntaron con una hermosa sonrisa, a decir verdad las gemelas eran muy amigables y no tenían doble intensión y en el poco tiempo que se habían conocido, bella le había tomado mucho aprecio a las dos

-**si claro, como no-** dijo bella con el mismo entusiasmo que ellas**- suri y nathan-**pegunto**,** como adoraba a esos niños y recordar el día que los conoció la hizo sonreír

**-se** **quedaron con mi suegra, quería venir a verte pero como veras no es el sitio para unos bebes-**respondió con una cálida sonrisa

** -bella, te ves hermosa…definitivamente mi hermano esta vez sí supo escoger-**comento Audri

**-fuiste la única en atraparlo, es raro todo pensábamos que se casaría con janes vulturi -**comento andrew

**-¿Quién es janes vulturi?-**quiso saber Alice, Bella dirigió su vista a la barra donde Edward le hacía señas para que se acercara a el

** -disculpen creo que Edward me necesita-**se disculpó levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia Edward que se encontraba en la barra rodeado por un grupo de hombres tomando champaña y whisky, no era difícil saber que hacían los hombres en ese tipo de reuniones

Cuando se acercó a él, la tomo de la cintura con delicadeza. Lo que hizo sentir a bella incomoda

**-señores como ya sabrán ella es Isabella la hermosa hija del senador Charley swan y espero que como mi futura esposa sea de su agrado, que la conozcan y la traten con afecto… aunque no demasiado… su socio es celoso** –bromeo y los cuatro hombres soltaron una pequeña risa**-Isabella ellos son mis socios, Mike Newton **- presentó al más joven de los socios, rostro aniñado, ojos azul claro y cabello rubio pálido cuidadosamente arreglado con gel**.- él Jason Jenks** -presento al otro hombre que al contrario del anterior este era un hombre de media edad y de estatura mediana **– y él es Emmett McCarthy es como de la familia **- esta vez presentó al más alto y musculoso de los socios, tan musculoso que podría parecer un verdadero levantador de pesas.** –ellos son los hombres en los que más confió en el mundo **

**-sí que sabes escoger a tus mujeres Edward… es hermosa ten cuidado-**bromeo el más joven con descaro

**-cuida tus palabras Mike, acuérdate que tu amigo es celoso-**le siguió el juego, y nuevamente los hombres soltaron una pequeña risa, bella se sentía incomoda ella no era ningún objeto al que todos podían lucir, solo quería salir y acabar con toda esa farsa

**-cuida tus instintos Eddy no querrás que isa se lleve una mala impresión-**bromeo el grandote

**-descuida yo se lo es capaz de hacer Eddy… prefiero que me digan bella-**le siguió el juego

**-dime bella ¿como soportas al duende verde?…**

** - ya vasta Emmett por una vez en tu vida podrías comportarte-**le reprocho enojado

–**Como digas freddy krueger-**bromeo, bella no pudo evitar reír ,Emmett le parecía realmente agradable y no entendía como una persona como él podía ser amigo de un idiota como Edward

**-compórtate, me estas avergonzando**-le reprocho edward entre dientes para que solo escuchase bella**- ahora finge que te estoy diciendo un alago y sonríe como si fueras la mujer más dichosa el mundo- **el susurro al odio con una sonrisa cuidando las apariencias

**-créeme no soy tan buena como tu engañando a la gente- **le susurro en el oído con la misma sonrisa, la voz de unos de los socio hizo que se alejara de Edward

** -hacen muy bonita pareja, se les ve química**-comento el más maduro de los socios

"¡que buenos actores! querrás decir….¡deberíamos ganarnos el óscar a los mejores actores !" pensó bella, que sin evitarlo sonrió ante su comentario interno

** -¿en qué piensas cariño?-pregunto Edward al verla distraída **

**-en tonterías**-respondió con la mirada perdida

** –¿estás bien? Te noto distraída**- lo dijo en un todo de voz amable, aunque sabía que el solo lo hacía para quedar bien delante de sus amigos se sentía incomoda ante la a cercanía de aquel hombre que pronto seria su esposo si no hacía algo para impedirlo

** - recuerda lo que me prometiste, ya casi todos los invitados se han ido-**dijo con voz dulce y con esa mirada encantadora suya que convencía a cualquiera de hacer lo que ella quisiera, desde pequeña había tenido esa mira que hacía que todos digieran e hicieran lo que ella quería y había aprendido como usarla con los hombres

**-está bien-** respondió incomodo por la mirada cautivadora de bella, no obstante pudo disimular lo suficiente para que nadie se diera cuanta **–bueno, señores lo prometido es deuda, no puedo dejar esperando a mi hermosa dama-**hizo un guiño con el ojo derecho, Los tres hombres se miraron entre si y solo se limitaron a decir un "aaaa" mal interpretando lo que su amigo había dicho Edward deposito su mano en la espalda baja de bella y salieron hasta la entrada del club donde se encontraban uno bancos cerca de un hermoso jardín, la noche estaba fría y unas nubes avisaban que se aproximaba una tormenta

**-creo que va a llover, ¿por qué no hablamos otro día?-**dijo Edward

**-¡ya para ¿sí?!-**demando con frustración

**-¿parar qué? y no me alces la voz**-dijo con un tono de voz severo **-sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablado**-miro a los lados y continuo con su reproche

** -no hay nadie aquí, puedes dejar de fingir, deja ya el patético papel del novio ejemplar-**concluyo sentándose en una de las bancas

** -está bien, si tú quieres que te trate mal entonces lo hare, a ustedes la mujeres hay que tratarlas con manos firme, si no te faltan el respeto como lo acabas de hacer tu**-hiso una pausa**-solo quería, que nos lleváramos bien…en poco tiempo vamos hacer marido y mujer, y viviremos juntos por diez largos años, al menos deberíamos llevarnos bien**

** -eso no va ser necesario-la mirada de Edward esta vez era de confusión- en el fondo tanto tu como yo sabemos que esta boda es absurda y ninguno desea llevarla a cabo, por lo que te pido que retires el compromiso y me sedas el título de mis dos empresas, así los dos salimos ganando. **

**-en primer lugar no son tus empresas 50% de una me pertenece y el 30% de la otra, y no me creas imbécil como para dejártelas y llevarlas a la ruina, en segundo lugar ¿Quién te dijo que yo no me quería casar? Y el último lugar deberías mantener tu pequeña boquita cerrada, no retirare mi palabra porque una mujer me lo demande, debes aprender que cuando un hombre dice no es no **

**-¡estás loco!-** grito bella

Edward segado por la cólera la agarró del brazo levantándola de un tirón

**-no me hables así, no trates de arruinarme la noche, me debes respeto soy tu futuro esposo, ya di mi palabra de hombre… y no tienes ni idea lo importante que es la palabra de un hombre para nosotros los ingleses si se habla de matrimonio, y no me dejare manipular por una chiquilla impertinente- **la soltó y camino unos pasos.

Bella quedo paralizada del miedo ante la furia de aquel hombre prepotente, había algo en el que hacía que bella perdiera la voz y aun cuando quería decirle lo tanto que lo odiaba, no podía, la mirada severa de aquel hombre la **intimidaban -te recomiendo que entres ya está comenzado a llover y no quiero que la gente diga que pescaste un refriado por mi culpa-**dijo Edward parado en la puerta del club. bella lo miro y se quedó parada en el mismo lugar-**como quiera, pero si te cae un rayo o te violan no me haré responsable-**dijo subiendo unos escalones que estaban en la puerta, en ese momento un espantoso rayo cayó a unos kilómetros de donde ella se encontraba, bella salió corriendo e inconscientemente abrazo a Edward por la espalda**-eso pensé-**dijo separándole de él y tomándola por la cintura**- Te agradecería querida que muestres un poco más de alegría… aaa y otra cosa más, agradecería que de aquí a la boda duermas un poco más odiaría verte esas ojeras el día de mi boda- **dijo casi llegando a la mesa donde se encontraban las dos familias sentados platicando felices-**vez como están nuestras familia felices, ahora se una niña buena y cambia esa cara de velorio que nadie se ha muerto**

**-tienes razón nadie se ha muerto porque esto es peor, siento que estoy en una tarima esperando a que vengan los guardias y me fusilen y luego decapiten todo mi cuerpo**-replico. Edward la agarro de la mano y la apretó fuerte lastimándola y no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de queja

**- me lastimas **

**-y lo haré toda la noche si no colaboras, lo siento cariño pero no me dejar otra elección**

**-eres una bestia-**lo acuso, edward nuevamente le apretó la mano

**- me lastiman tus desplantes, hazme el favor de hacer esto más fácil y dedícate a hacer tu papel igual de bien que yo, no es que a mí me agrade mucho casarme con una chiquilla como tú, sigues siendo igual de petulante desde aquella ves te conocí pero nada se puede hacer**

** -solo tienes que… **

**-no, te he dicho que no lo haré, ¿eres sorda o que?-suspiro y luego continuo-mira hagamos una cosa, tu solo finge que eres feliz, te sentaras con mi familia y fingirás que eres la novia más feliz de la tierra y después de eso no sabrás nada de mi hasta el día de la boda **

**- está bien-**acepto, se sentaron en la mesa y Edward se sentó a su lado

De ahí en adelante no quiso tentar más a su suerte, si a la final terminaría siendo la esposa de Edward Cullen por lo menos podría tratar no molestarlo más de lo que ya estaba. La velada termino sin ningún contra tiempo y poco a poco la gente comenzó a retirarse y solo quedaron en aquel salón su futura familia política y la suya, mientras los meseros recogían todo el desorden -bueno ha sido un horno compartir con ustedes, pero tenemos que retirarnos-dijo el senador parado en la puerta, y más atrás Edward la escoltaba tomándola por la cintura. Los demás se habían alejado hacia el auto para darles un breve momento de privacidad que realmente no necesitaban

**- espero que acates todas las ordenes que te he dado, me molestaría mucho verte entrar a la iglesia en el mismo estado en que te he encontrado hoy- ella solo se limitó a asentir- así me gusta, bella con el tiempo veras que no soy un hombre de mucha paciencia, por lo que te ruego no me hagas molestar más nunca en lo que nos queda de vida juntos-**le susurró al oído**-nos vemos en la boda me imagino que tú serás la de blanco**-bromeo, pero bella permaneció con el rostro inexpresivo **-ríe querida que la vida es hermosa-**dijo irónicamente, dándole un beso en la frente y como vio que su hermana los observaba se inclinó y unió sus labios con los de bella

** -que lindos-**comento andriu lo que hizo que bella se sonrojara, se despidió de la rubia y se dirigió a su auto. Era extraño cuando Edward la beso se sintió…no eso era absurdo en todos los sentidos

* * *

_espero que les guste_


	5. Chapter 4 dia de chicas

Summary: esfuerzo y sacrificio; Esas palabras la conoce BELLA a la perfección, cuando se enteró que su madre KIRSTEN (quien falleció al darla a luz)le había dejado como herencia la empresa que ella fundó en forks , se ve obligada a casarse con el hombre que ella más detestaba

Isabella swan es la hija adoptiva del senador de los estados unidos, es una de las mejores empresarias a su edad, desde pequeña se ha dicho así misma que para lograr algo debe dar el todo por el todo sin errores. El sacrificio es todo para ella, es por eso que se ve involucrada en un absurdo acuerdo con Edward cullen. EL por su parte solo lo hacía por apariencia su frase era siempre hay que mantener las apariencias" aunque él no la soporta, desde que la conoció no habían tenido una buena relación, pero él tampoco le gustaba la idea de casarse con una mujer como ella; rebelde u testaruda, solo lo hacía para salvar a su familia, la empresa no marchaba muy bien y el cenador ya no podía mantener las de dos empresas, el país estaba pasando una situación difícil y se especulaba que él tomaba el dinero para mantener las empresas, y para más disgustos los socios de la empresa no veían con buenos ojos que una mujer de 21 años fuera la que llevara las arriendas porque según ellos corría el riesgo de llevarla a la ruina y la única forma de no perderla era casándose con una familia importante, como Edward cullen futuro heredero a fortuna cullen; que no podía apoderarse de ella hasta no estar casado con una joven de familia importante como Isabella swan

_**nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Stephenie Meyer. pero le jura que la historia salio de mi alocada cabecita, es mi primera historia y estoy orgullosa de ella espero que les guste y me apoyen**_

_**holaaa aquí esta otro capitulo **_

* * *

Día de chicas

El sol salía una vez más en la gran ciudad de New York. Era increíble lo rápido que pasaban los días ya hacía un mes desde su compromiso. Todos estaban emocionados con la boda; su madre y los medios de comunicación se encargaban de recordarle lo hermosa que sería vestida de novia, ¿es que no había sido clara cuando decía que no toleraba a Edward? Definitivamente la gente se creía todo lo que decían en las revistas y los aburridos programas de televisión, más de medio mundo creía que Edward y bella tenían una relación antes de que él y sus hermanas se mudaran a forks y había vuelto para comprometerse con bella, según declaraciones del abogado de la familia Cullen, "ya ellos eran pareja pero lo mantenían oculto para que la prensa no los acosara" (un historia inventada por el abogado y Edward para que la gente no sospechara del contrato)

Lo positivo era que como habían quedado la noche que se comprometieron bella no sabía nada de Edward y se sentía aliviada de no seguir fingiendo ser la pareja perfecta delante de las personas.

Un nuevo día había comenzado y allí se encontraba ella sentada frente al espejo de su peinadora con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y es que no pasaba ni un día en el que bella se encerrara en el baño a llorar y sentirse miserable por su destino -¿Cómo te puedes casar con alguien que no amas, como puedes casarte con alguien que te odia tanto?... y lo peor de todo esto es que tendrás que entregarte a él y no puedes hacer nada al respecto-le apuntaba su vocecilla interna-¿a quién quieres engañar? Admítelo te estás muriendo del miedo… le tienes miedo a ese hombre… eres una cobarde levántate y termina con esta locura de una vez-seguía apuntando su vocecilla interna, se secó la lágrimas y se dijo así misma-si sigues hablando sola te vas a volver loca y eso es lo último que necesitamos ahora.

¿A que no sabes quién se acordó de ti?...si yo Rosalie…rose te llama, rose te habla contéstate, contéstale…- sonó una grabación con la voz de Rosalie al estilo rap

**-hola ¿Qué quieres torbellino?-**respondió cansada

-**hay no seas grosera-**bromeo su amiga del otro lado de la línea**- ¿no recuerdas que día es hoy?**-hizo una pausa esperando que su amiga respondiera pero no tuvo mucho éxito- **permíteme recordarte…. Sábado**-vacilo un poco al hablar-**hoy es día de chicas…por Dios bella ¿cómo se te pudo olvidar?, desde que éramos pequeñas lo hacemos… es como una tradición-**acuso con frustración

**-lo siento, tengo la cabeza repleta de cosas… se me olvido lo siento, prometo que no volverá a pasar**-su palabras estaban llenas de sinceridad

En menos de media hora las chicas llegaron buscar a bella Después de caminar, risas y ver una película que a bella le pareció espantosa (masacre en Texas) salieron a comer a un centro comercial

** -mira lo que te traje-**dijo Alice mientras sacaba de su cartera de diseñador una revista de novias-**es para que escojas tu vestido de novia y otras cosa para que sorprendas a tu romeo, con unos juguetitos-**hizo un guiño y esbozo una sonrisa pícara

**-primero… ay que pervertida eres… mente sucia… sádica-** la acuso con el ceño fruncido fingiendo estar molesta, pero no tuvo mucho éxito

**-no…. Yo prefiero el termino sexy….-**vacilo-**si mente sexy es más bonito**-las tres rieron en coro

** -bueno mente sexy**-dijo con un tono teatral**-¿dónde íbamos?…. aaaah sí, segundo Edward está muy lejos de ser romeo y tercero ¿es que no les ha quedado claro que yo no me quiero casar?-**le paso la revista al torbellino2 (así le decía Rosalie)

**-si quieres escógelo tu torbellino, yo no lo hare**-dijo amargamente

Los dos torbellinos se miraron

**-vamos Bells no seas aguas fiestas, elige el primero que te guste-**intervino el torbellino1 (Alice) pero fue interrumpido por rose

**-no tiene que ser bonito si no quieres, escoge el primero que veas bonito y que sea para la ocasión –**hizo puchero al mismo tiempo que le pasaba la revista. Comenzó a hojear la revista para complacer a sus amigas y sinceramente nada le gustaba, pero sabía que no tenía caso discutir con ellas… era una total pérdida de tiempo, que prefirió ahorrar, siguió hojeando la revistas hasta que lo vio…-**_este es perfecto cuando lo vean se morirán-_** apunto su vocecita interna

**-ya encontró algo-** dijo Alice aplaudiendo suave con emoción

-**sí, y es perfecto para la ocasión-**diciendo esto le mostro el vestido sus amigas, que al verlo se quedaron boquiabiertas y sus ojos se abrieron como platos (el vestido era de color negro y el maquillaje igual,

**-¿te has vuelto loca?-**le reprocho Rosalie saliendo de su transe**- con esto te parecerás a… **

**-¿a la novia gótica más hermosa del mundo?-**bromeo

** -no, te vas a parecer a una moster high-** critico

** -no exageres… yo seré la novia gótica más hermosa del mundo-**bromeo – **no puedo esperar ver la cara de mi querido prometido cuando me vea entrando al altar con este vestido y un letrero que diga: "I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN**"

**-estás porotosto, eso será un homicidio a la moda**-reprocho Alice

**-seré la primera novia vestida de negro… creare una moda-** hizo una pausa**- yo lo veo de esta forma la novias normales se casan de blanco por es el día más hermoso de su vida, pero lo hombres se visten de negro porque….porque bueno digamos que yo me vestiré de negro po…**.-el chico que estaba en la mesa de alado no pudo contener la risa por mucho tiempo, las chicas a oírlo reír se miraron y acompañaron al chico en una risa contagiosa

**-estás porotosto definitivamente**- la acuso rose**- ¿recuerdas el programa que vimos la vez que fuimos a México e hicimos que tu padre nos compran todas las series, la familia peluche?…. **

**-bueno antes de que te convirtieras en la chica madura**-interrumpió Alice e hizo comillas con sus dedos en chica madura con un tono teatral-**mejor dicho antes que te convirtieras en una grinch trabajo adicta**

**-en fin**-intervino Rosalie volviendo al tema**- tus eres como bibi**

Los dos torbellinos se miraron dándose pequeños golpecitos en la sien y dijeron en coro

_ "ay bibi ¿Por qué no eres una niña normal?"_

Diciendo esto las tres comenzaron a reír, ya bella estaba convencida que sus amigas nunca cambiarían y las extrañaría mucho… ¿Cómo le diría que se iría a vivir a forks el mismo día de la boda?

La risa sonora de la mesa de alado la saco de sus pensamientos, todas las personas que comían y conversaban incluyéndolas a ella voltearon para mirar al chico, el solo se limitó a agachar la cabeza apenado, luego de unos minutos se armó de valor y se dirigió a las mesas de las chicas

**-¿Isabella swan?-**dijo el chico de tras de bella

**-si la misma que canta y baila… y tú eres-** se voltio sin pararse de la silla para encararlo**-aaa si tú eres el hombre que le gusta escuchar las conversaciones ajenas… ¿nunca te han enseñado que es de mala educación estar de metiche por la vida? **

El chico solo se limitó a reír entre dientes

** -ay bells tu nunca cambias**

¿Dónde había visto a ese chico?... ¿y cómo sabía que la llamaban bells? solo sus amigas y doña maría matea la llamaban así... bella no entendía porque aquel hermoso chico se le hacía tan conocido…. El chico sin duda era hermoso, piel morena rojiza, con el cabello corto y negro, y un cuerpo bien formado

**-¿Quién te dijo que me llaman así… y como sabes quién soy, y como me comporto… ya borra esa sonrisita-**dijo molesta

El solo le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, sin duda era la misma bella que el toda la vida había conocido, era la misma niña hermosa, con una mirada cautivadora que aun enojada a él le parecía adorable y que se había enamorado aunque nunca se atrevió a confesárselo, y después de casi 15 años estaba dispuesto a conquistarla

** -¿no te acuerdas de mí?-**bella solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en forma negativa

**-soy Jacob black, hijo de doña María matea, éramos los mejores amigos cuando éramos niños… siempre hacíamos pasteles de lodo y jugábamos al escondite junto a a victoria y las hermanas denali.-** el rostro de bella era un poema no podía creer que aquel chico con el cabello largo y grasoso, con el rostro lleno de acné y con voz chillona fuse el que tenía al frente de ella

**-si me acuerdo**-hablo todavía un poco atónita**-oh por Dios, como has cambiado, te cortaste el cabello… me gusta te queda bien** -dijo emocionada, el solo rio ante la confesión de su amiga

**-y tu mírate, estas más hermosa que antes**-confeso, bella solo se limitó a sonreír mientras se sonrojaba

** -gracias-** respondió con una sonrisa tímida

Rosalie carraspeo su garganta para hacerse notar

**-lo siento ellas son mis mejores amigas Rosalie y Alice –**las presento-**chicas el Jacob una amigo de la infancia**

**-es un gusto, conocerlas**-dijo educadamente mientras les tendía la mano

**-siéntate con nosotras ¿o tienes prisa?-**dijo bella señalando el asiendo que sobraba a su lado, el solo se limitó a negar con una sonrisa

**-gracias, estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver no sabes la falta que me has hecho, todavía recuerdo cuando jugábamos-** hizo una pausa al acordarse de algo**-¿recuerdas aquella vez que dijiste que te ibas hacer la mejor cantante mundial del mundo?-**al recordar eso estallaron en carcajadas, para bella era increíble que todavía lo recordara, había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día que ni ella se acordaba

** -es increíble que todavía lo recuerdes, yo lo había olvidado-**confeso entre risas

** -si es increíble recuerdo muchas cosas, recuerdo la vez que nos estaban enseñando a bailar el vals, yo te elegí como mi pareja y victoria estaba muy enojada**-al oír ese nombre bella inmediatamente de dejo de reír y miro a sus amigas con el ceño fruncido acto que no pasó desapercibido para Jacob– **¿ya no son amigas?-**quiso saber

**-no-**respondió bella con voz fría y calculadora

**-¿por qué? Recuerdo que eran muy buenas amigas-** Bella se quedó cayada por unos minutos y luego contesto

11 años atrás

Era mi primer día en la escuela de señoritas mi mama se había empeñado en que sería lo ideal para mi… aunque yo aborrecía la idea yo no tenía necesidad de entrar a una escuela de señoritas para comportarme como una, pero según mi mama sería más divertido que estar todo el día con mi papa en un su despacho leyendo o ayudándolo en lo que pudiera, aunque no lo creas eso me entretenía más que una revista de moda o esos patéticos programas de farándula y sinceramente no le veía el chiste a estar pendiente de la vida de los demás ya que yo muchas veces era víctima de esos reporteros o fotógrafos por ser la hija adoptiva del senador, ese día victoria me dejo sola y me ignoro durante todo el día, no le di mucha importancia al asunto luego tú fuiste a la casona a despedirte de doña María matea y sue, yo me encontraba en el jardín y victoria estaba con sus nuevas amigas, tanya y jessica ella se me acerco y me dijo que yo era una hipócrita, no entendía por qué lo decía? Después recordé que ella me había dicho que tú le gustabas, cuando trate de darle explicaciones y aclarar el mal entendido tú te me acercaste por atrás y me tapaste los ojo, cosa que creo que lo emporo y no es para menos porque después de eso tú la ignoraste y te fuiste sin despedirte de ella… así fueron pasando los días y yo me hice muy amiga de tu hermana sue que no le caía muy bien victoria, un día María matea nos llevó a un club donde había piscina y unos caballos, yo quería montarme en uno así que le pedía al chico que estaba encargado de los caballo que me ayudara **-segura que deseas montar** -dijo el chico un poco preocupado

**-no te preocupes, a nosotras no enseñaron a montar a caballos en las clases de señoritas y mi abuelo me enseño desde que tenía diez años -** dije mientras miraba los caballos y me llamo la atención uno de color negro

**- quiero este- **dije señalado el caballo, el chico enseguida frunció el ceño

**-no ese caballo es muy rebelde no creo que puedas con el **

**-lo quiero-**sentencie

**-segura que quieres montar este? Si te da miedo yo puedo subir contigo **

-**no, lo hare sola y te repito se montar desde los ocho años soy una profesional nunca me he caído**-dije mientras me montaba en el caballo, segundos después entro victoria junto a su hermano

**-usted también sabe andar a caballo?-**dijo educadamente, detestaba que me trataran de usted y victoria se había encargado de decir a todos que no me gustaba que me tutearan

**-le he dicho a victoria que no me gusta que me traten de usted, simplemente tutéame-**fulmine a victoria con la mirada que tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro

**-victoria monta desde los nueve o diez años-**dijo mientras elegían su caballo, victoria es empeño en uno negro igual que el mío, los chicos se montaron en el caballo. Victoria comenzó a conversar con el chico mientras yo iba con su hermano, minutos, después el chico dejo atrás a victoria y se acercó a nosotros

**-a ver si me alcanzan-**dije mientras impulsaba el caballo para que fuera más rápido, ellos me siguieron el juego

** -CUIDADO TE CAES-** grito victoria muy cerca de mi oído, haciendo que me sobresaltara pegándole en la costilla al caballo, provocando que se asustara y se levantara en sus dos patas traseras, rápidamente recordé la técnica que me había enseñado mi abuelo Christian; La técnica consistía en mantenerse en calma y mantener el control de caballo, (diciendo shhh tranquilo bonito o ya tranquilo ya paso… o cosas que pueda tranquilizarlo), una vez calmado me acerque a victoria y la fulmine con la mirada y luego esboce una sonrisa victoriosa, estaba furiosa y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tirarse del caballo y decir que yo la había empujado, trate de defenderme pero fue inútil, decidí dejar las cosas así, y me fui a la picana donde conocí, a un torbellino risueño de cabellos dorados y a un duendecillo bailarín o también podía ser un torbellino de cabellos negro azabache , nos sentamos en las sillas que estaba en la orilla de la piscina y comenzamos hablar , y como si ya no fue suficiente con el problema del caballo victoria llego furiosa a mi lado diciendo que la silla donde yo estaba sentada era de ella, yo obviamente la ignore cosa que hizo que se enfureciera y me empujara de la silla cayendo en el piso, medio tanta rabia que me levante del piso e hice lo mismo…. No iba a de dejar que me humillaran de esa forma así que la empuje pero a diferencia de lo que ella me había hecho yo la empuje para la piscina mojando y arruinando su ropa de diseñador y con la suerte que tengo yo, ese acto no pasó desapercibido para los periodistas que comenzaron hacerle una infinidad de preguntas a victoria que ni corta ni perezosa se hizo la víctima y yo como la mala de la historia, desde ese momento fui conocida como una chica rebelde y caprichosa

**-por eso te pones así cada vez que te la nombran**-era más una afirmación que una pregunta de parte Jacob después de escuchar atento la historia de bella

** -y no es la única, no la podemos ver ni en pintura**-murmuro Alice

**-es por eso que le decimos a ella y a sus títeres andantes las innombrables**-murmuro Rosalie con un poco de molestia en el tono de voz

**-ya veo y a ustedes que les hizo**-inquirió sin poder ocultar su verdadera curiosidad.

**-no queremos ni recordarlo, victoria es muy envidiosa y no le importa dañar a la gente con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, durante el tiempo que estuvimos en la escuela de señoritas nos ha hecho la vida imposible y siempre trata de meternos en problemas-**murmuro Alice

**-bueno ya dejemos de hablar de esa… desdichada, no vaya hacer que la invoquemos, porque últimamente esa bruja esta donde no la llaman… pata de garza esa-**dijo Rosalie

**-rose no seas grosera, y cambiemos de tema parecemos unas niñas hablando de los demás-**dijo bella un poco molesta

**-duendecillo compórtate que ha hablado Agatha Tronchatoro-**bromeo Rosalie, con carita de niña buena

**-yo no soy una niña mala, no soy un duende y tampoco inmadura-**dijo Alice hablando como una niña, se cruzó de brazos y saco la lengua

Los tres no pudieron evitar las ganas de reír ante la ocurrencia de Alice

**-si Alice eres tan madurada como los teletubbis -**bromeo Rosalie entre risas

**-bueno ya chicas compórtense, no estamos solas-**dijo bella exhortando a sus amigas-**Jacob cuéntanos como te fue en Yale**

**-muy bien solo me falta rendir una materia y tendré mi título-**respondió con orgullo

**-te felicito ¿y que materias elegiste?**

** -Administración de empresas e Ingeniería Económica **

**-wau… creo que serias un gran empresario-**dijo sinceramente

**-y tú, he oído que estas al mando de la empresa de tu padre, que has trabajado muy duro para mantenerla como unas de las mejores empresas de exportación del país**-bella no dijo nada solo se limitó a dale un sorbo a su malteada de fresa recordando que si no se casaba con el ser más ególatra que conocía la perdería , dándole el paso a Jacob seguir hablado-**es impresionante que una mujer tan joven, puedan moverse tanto con el comercio… por lo general las chicas de tu edad piensan en maquillaje, moda, viajes, diversión…. **

**-¡oye!-** chillo Alice** –eso no tiene nada de malo… en que siglo vives… te recuerdo que estamos en el siglo XXI… en este siglo las mujeres mandamos-**se hizo la ofendida

**-lo siento… no me refería a eso, no era mi intención ofenderlas y mucho menos degradarlas.-** se disculpó apenado

**-no seas tonto solo estoy jugando-**diciendo eso estallo en risas, bella se limitó a poner sus ojos en blanco

Luego de unas horas de anécdotas de Jacob este se retiró pero no si antes intercambiar números de teléfono con bella para estar en contacto nuevamente, al cabo de unos minutos sus amigas se retiraron y bella se fue a su casa, al llegar se ducho y se metió a la cama estaba agotada y había quedado con la madre de Edward, junto a las gemelas y las chicas de ir a la mansión Cullen a probarse el vestido que su amiga Alice había elegido, recordó el día en que la madre de Edward le dijo a ella y a Alice que deseaba ayudarla a escoger el vestido y casi le ruega a Alice para que la llamase cuando ya hayan elegido el vestido para decirles a las gemelas que lo hiciesen.

* * *

_Cuatro días atrás _

_Bella se encontraba en su oficina leyendo unos formularios, esta semana había sido un caos_

**_-señorita Isabella, la señorita hale y la señorita Brandon encuentran aquí afuera y desean hablar con usted, ¿las hago pasar?- dijo su secretaria desde el teléfono_**

**_-déjalas pasar – _**

_Segundos después Rosalie y Alice se encontraban en la oficina de bella. _

**_-vamos Bells, no seas aguafiestas ya falta poco para la boda vamos-_**_le suplico por cuarta vez, ya tenía rato tratando de convénselas enelegir el vestido de novia, pero bella se reusaba a acompañarla no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con la boda _

**_-chicas ya les he dicho que ahora no puedo estoy ocupada y tengo mucho trabajo acumulado, además no quiero saber nada de la estúpida boda les pedí que se encargasen ustedes porque yo no quiero seguir con esta falsa por si me siento culpable por engañar a mi familia, la familia de Edward y a medio mundo con esta absurda boda…-_**_hiso una pausa- **ya estoy cansada que siempre se hable de lo mismo, y quisiera que ustedes como mis amigas por los clavos de Jesucristo olviden el tema del matrimonio siempre que hablamos ese es el tema de conversación; la boda por aquí, Edward por haya y ustedes más que nadie saben que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Edward Cullen por mí se puede ir al mismísimo…**_

**_-ya, ya entendimos sabemos que detestas a Edward pero no tienes que nombrar a es vicho-_**_interrumpió Rosalie con cara de asco_

**_-vale tienes razón, que tal si el sábado salimos y tenemos un día de chicas como los viejos tiempos_**_-propuso Alice**- últimamente has faltado a muchos siempre que llega sábado estas ocupada y nos dejas a mí y la rubia solas-**la acuso asiendo un infantil puchero algo típico en ella_

**_-está bien me rindo, no discutiré al final ustedes terminaran convenciéndome y yo perdería tiempo una tonta e inútil discusión- _**_aseguro con derrota_

**_-¡sí! Eres la mejor, sabía que aceptarías-_**_grito Alice dando saltos de alegría _

_Bella sonrió negando con la cabeza; su amiga nunca cambiaria_

**_-chicas ¿me podrían acompañar a buscar unos papeles que se me quedaron en la casa de mis padres?-_**_pregunto luego de un rato acomodando sus casas para dejar la oficina_

**_-si claro tengo tantas cosas que contarles- _**_dijo una entusiasta Rosalie_

**_-aja, dime algo que sea nuevo, cuando es que la rubia no tiene algo nuevo para contar-_**_murmuro bella arqueando un ceja_

**_-cierto, pero esta vez es algo realmente bueno lo juro palabra de torbellino_**_-dijo levantando una mano en acto de lealtad, bella nuevamente arqueo una ceja en forma incrédula**-oh vamos deja de ser un grinch y únete a los torbellinos **_

**_-¡yupi, vivan arriba los torbellinos, que viva que vivan y abajo los grinch trabajos adictos, abajo abajo!-_**_canto una saltarina Alice, Rosalie solo rio y bella puso sus ojos en blanco _

_Se subieron al auto, bella en el asiento del piloto, Rosalie en el asiento del copiloto y Alice se acomodó en el asiento trasero quedando en el medio de las dos_

**_-bueno rose desembucha-_**_soltó una impaciente Alice_

**_-calmaos pueblo- _**_bromeo Rosalie imitando un pésimo lenguaje medieval**-¿recuerdan la noche del compromiso de bella? **-preguntó con una sonrisa_

**_-ni me lo menciones- _**_refunfuño bella al acorarse lo mal que la paso esa noche _

**_-como sea, eso no es exactamente lo que tengo que contarles-_**_aseguro, bella se sentía aliviada de no tener que hablar de su compromiso por primera vez desde que toda esa locura había iniciado**-esa noche conocí a un chico, creo que es socio de la empresa de tu madre o yo que sé, fue realmente cariñoso y atento… sé que lo físico no importa pero es realmente hermoso y musculoso, y si eso no es suficiente tiene un gran sentido del humor… me hizo reír toda la noche…**_

**_-¡¿quién es, quien es, quién es?!- _**_pregunto Alice impaciente, zarandeando el hombro de su amiga_

**_-ay Alice mi hombro me lastimas,-_**_chillo Rosalie**- y como pretendes que les siga contando si me zarandeas de esa forma**_

**_-lo siento-_**_se disculpó apenada_

**_-¿dónde iba antes que la duende me interrumpiera?-_**_ murmuro mientras recordaba, Alice al escuchar el comentario bufo-_

**_-te hizo reír toda la noche- _**_recordó Alice_

**_-aaaa… si gracia duende-_**_se burlo_

**_-¡ya cuenta, vale me tienes impaciente!-_**_se quejó enojada_

**_-vaya genio tienes du…-_**_se detuvo al ver que su amiga la fulminaba con la mirada**-vale ya me podre seria, bueno me hizo reír toda la noche y me invitó a salir su nombre es Emmett **_**_McCarthy…_**

**_-¡_****_no me jodas ese es mi primo!-grito Alice aparentemente_****_impresionada _**

**_-¡tú primo!- Rosalie y bella hablaron al mismo tiempo, bella se orilló y detuvo el auto_**

**_-ya va, stop…. ¿Emmett McCarthy Es tu primo_**_?-se dirigió a Alice, esta solo se limitó a asentir, parece que todo estaba contra bella cuando trataba de no mencionarlo siempre salía la ocasión. y para colmo tenía que ser precisamente el mejor amigo de su prometido el que invito a salir a su amiga-**¿Emmett te invito a salir?- **esta vez se dirigió a la rubia_

**_-si, ¿Qué sucede?- _**_pregunto la rubia confusa_

**_-vaya, vaya, vaya… nunca he creído en las coincidencias pero esta es una y bien grande-_**_hizo una pequeña pausa-**resulta que Emmett es el mejor amigo de Edward y unos de los socios más importantes de mundo espress**_

**_-wao, vaya eso si es coincidencia, quien diría que mi queridísimo primo es el mejor amigo de gargamel-_**_hizo una pausa y sonrió con malicia-** eso lo convertiría en azrael ¿no creen?-se burló Alice**_

**_-cállate emmett no es igual Edward…-_**_vacilo al hablar**- gargamel y hasta el mismo grinch se quedan pequeños delante de él, él es más como el Dr. House.**_

**_-eso es cierto, él es arrogante y amargado_**_-coincidió Alice**- lo siento bella pero es cierto**_

_Bella __hizo una mueca como si sintiera lastima por cómo era comparado "El" con distintos villanos que la gente aborrecía, pero era "El" no debía olvidar como la había tratado desde que se conocieron y estaba de nuevo en new york con un contrato para arruinarle la vida, así que no debía sentir lastima por el ser que le quería arrebatar lo que por mucho tiempo su madre trabajo, si él no tenía compasión de ella ¿por qué lo tendría ella con él?_

**_-de que te disculpas sabes que lo aborrezco tanto como el a mí, ya dejemos de habla y vámonos- _**_diciendo eso puso nuevamente el auto en marcha _

_ ._

_ Al llegar a la casa de sus padres se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a la madre y a las hermanas de Edward hablado animadamente con su madre en el living, no entendía que hacia hay esme, si ,si era cierto que su madres eran buenas amigas pero no era normal que visitaran un día martes con lo ocupados que Vivian sus padres y los de Edward_

**_-buenas tardes, que sorpresa encontrarlas aquí-_**_dijo bella con un entusiasmo falso_

**_-Hija que bueno que has llegado_**_- renne le hizo seña para que tomara asiento en el sofá, se veía realmente entusiasmada al igual que las demás chicas-**hija esme tuvo una excelente idea**_

**_- ¿si cuál_**_?-quiso saber aunque su rostro carecía de entusiasmo ella sabía que todo eso es trataba de la "dichosa boda"_

**_-esme te quiere ayudar con los preparativos de la boda y con el vestido de bodas-_**_dijo renne emocionada_

_**"Preparativos de mi funeral" **__dijo parecí misma, para que nadie la escuchara_

_**-¿pero no es mucha molestia?-**__siguió la corriente-**no se preocupen Alice y Rosalie se encargaran de todo, de echo el sábado ellas escogerán el vestido de novia**_

_**-no bella para nosotras es un gran honor, yo quiero ayudarlas ustedes dicen el día y yo estaré aquí y las gemelas podrían diseñar el vestido-**_

_**"Genial yo y mi gran bocota" **_

_**La voz de esme la saco de reproche interno **_

_**-tú haces feliz a mi hijo y por eso yo soy feliz y no encuentro otra forma de agradecerte que haciendo ese día, el día más especia de tu vida-**__dijo esme con un brillo especial en los ojos_

_Bella se sintió mal por mentirles se sentía miserable esme decía todo contenta sinceridad que la hacía sentir como una villana_

_**- no sé qué decir**_

_**-vamos bella déjame ayudarte-**__se levantó de donde se encontraba y se dirigió Alice- **por favor Alice no importa que las chicas no lo diseñen, escojan ustedes el vestido y las chicas se lo hacen, por favor- **suplico_

_Alice miro a bella pidiendo ayuda y esta asintió_

_**-si está bien escogeremos el vestido y las chicas lo hace**_

_**-gracias- **__gradeció esme con verdadera alegría_

_**-sí que bien, gracias bella, estoy tan feliz **__-agradeció Andrew_

_**-esto es tan emocionante, tenemos que tomate las medias-**__aseguro una emocionada Audri**- ven a nuestra casa el domingo para organizar todo, tengo muchas cosas en mente-**siguió la chica, mientras la abrazaba_

**_"_****_Esto no me puede estar pasando a _****_mí_****_" _****_se dijo a si misma internamente mientras abrazaba a la chicas _**

* * *

Familia peliche: es una serie de televisión mexicana de género cómico, En el programa se narran las peripecias de una familia disfuncional y cuya trama se lleva a cabo en la ficticia _Ciudad Peluche, México_, donde se viven situaciones ridiculizantes y cómicas.

Bibi: Es la "rara" de la familia, la que nadie quiere. Es inteligente, hermosa, buena y siempre la tiene que regar con alguna frase célebre, a la cual todos responden: "¿Bibi, por qué no eres una niña normal?", Se caracteriza por no usar ropa de peluche (todos los demás de el universo Peluche lo usan)

Todos en esta familia están chiflados exacto bibi

Azrael:es el gato de gargamel

Agatha Tronchatoro: es la directora mala de Matilde

Torotosto: es una forma loca de decir. Tostada, loca, chiflada es algo personaja jajajaja

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus nws estre mas tenga mas rápido actulizo

Si quieren ver el vestido de bella este es

es. /photo_11465969_


	6. preparativos y cargo de conciencia

Summary: esfuerzo y sacrificio; Esas palabras la conoce BELLA a la perfección, cuando se enteró que su madre KIRSTEN (quien falleció al darla a luz)le había dejado como herencia la empresa que ella fundó en forks , se ve obligada a casarse con el hombre que ella más detestaba

Isabella swan es la hija adoptiva del senador de los estados unidos, es una de las mejores empresarias a su edad, desde pequeña se ha dicho así misma que para lograr algo debe dar el todo por el todo sin errores. El sacrificio es todo para ella, es por eso que se ve involucrada en un absurdo acuerdo con Edward cullen. EL por su parte solo lo hacía por apariencia su frase era siempre hay que mantener las apariencias" aunque él no la soporta, desde que la conoció no habían tenido una buena relación, pero él tampoco le gustaba la idea de casarse con una mujer como ella; rebelde u testaruda, solo lo hacía para salvar a su familia, la empresa no marchaba muy bien y el cenador ya no podía mantener las de dos empresas, el país estaba pasando una situación difícil y se especulaba que él tomaba el dinero para mantener las empresas, y para más disgustos los socios de la empresa no veían con buenos ojos que una mujer de 21 años fuera la que llevara las arriendas porque según ellos corría el riesgo de llevarla a la ruina y la única forma de no perderla era casándose con una familia importante, como Edward cullen futuro heredero a fortuna cullen; que no podía apoderarse de ella hasta no estar casado con una joven de familia importante como Isabella swan

_**nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Stephenie Meyer. pero le jura que la historia salio de mi alocada cabecita, es mi primera historia y estoy orgullosa de ella espero que les guste y me apoyen**_

_**holaaa aquí esta otro capitulo **_

* * *

_preparativo y cargo de conciencia _

Como lo habían prometido; Bella, Renee y sus amigas se encontraban en la casa de los Cullen. Todavía no podía creer lo emocionadas que estaban todas con los preparativos de la boda, Alice, Rosalie y la gemelas se habían encargado de hacer una lista donde tenían anotados a todos los invitados; casi toda la ciudad estaba invitada a la "boda del año" del honorable Edward Cullen heredero a la fortuna Cullen con la hija del senador, entre los invitados se encontraban victoria y Tanya, si antes la odiaban ahora la odian aún más y comenzaron a especular cosas por el repentino anuncio de la boda; decir verdad Bella estaba más que acostumbrada a la especulaciones de los demás, toda su vida tenía que lidiar con los periodista y las personas mal intencionadas

Mientras Bella se encontraba frente al espejo tomándose las medias del vestido de novia, Renee y Esme se estaban encargado de la decoración y el lugar donde seria llevado a cabo el "dichoso matrimonio", escuchaba como discutían donde sería el lugar y en algunas ocasiones Renee no lograba ponerse de acuerdo con Esme, su amiga Rosalie propuso un lugar y todas estuvieron de acuerdo a excepción de Bella que no prestaba atención

**-con esto ya terminamos Bella-**le indico Audri después de tomar las medias**- toma Andrew-** se le paso una libreta a Andrew donde estaban las medidas del vestido

**-todo está quedando perfecto**-comento Esme animada

**-si Esme, será la boda más hermosa que nadie ha visto jamás, ¿te imaginas a Bella legando al altar con este hermoso vestido?**- señalo el catalogo donde se encontraba el vestido. Bella, miro a sus amigas y las tres estallaron en risas al recordar la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior en su "día de chicas" Bella al igual que Alice y Rosalie no pudo evitar imaginarse llegado a la boda vestida de negro

**-¿qué les resulta tan gracioso?-**pregunto Renee colocando los brazos como jarra

**-es que estaba imaginando a bella vestida de…**

Bella y Rosalie le hicieron señas a Alice disimuladamente indicándole que no debía decir la verdad

**-vestida…-**vacilo tratando de inventar algo**-vestida…vestida con este hermoso vestido-**sonrió complacida con lo que se le acababa de ocurrir-**es que me imagine a Bella caminado hacia el altar con este vestido y en medio camino se enredó con el vestido y se resbalo y con lo torpe que es no lo dudaría**-rio para hacer más convincentes sus palabras

-¡**por Dios niña cállate!, no digas esas cosas-**la sermoneo Renee

-**lo siento -**se disculpó fingiendo arrepentimiento

-**no te preocupes Alice, eso no pasara ese día Charlie la llevar al altar y el no permitirá que Bella se caiga, además Bella será la novia más hermosa y si seguimos esta lista al pie de la letra haremos de ese día el día más especial para Bella y mi hijo, nada malo puede pasar-**aseguro Esme

"_si, si pasara algo me casare con el ser más egoísta que he conocido en mi vida y ese día será el más lúgubre y despreciable de mi vida, esa es mi manera de verlo ¿les gusta?" se dijo mentalmente_

**_-_****Bella hija ¿tú que poninas?-**la voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos-**te veo un poco ausente, ¿sucede algo hija?-**pregunto preocupada

-**yo… yo… emm…-**titubeo sin saber que decir así que decidió hacer lo que le dijo Edward fingir aparentar, esas eran las típicas palabras de Edward "siempre hay que mantener las apariencias" -**si tienen razón todo está quedando perfectamente**

"perfectamente lúgubre" apunto su posecita interna, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la descripción de la boda

**-ay mira como sonríe, creo que se está imaginando a mi hermano en el altar-**dijo Andrew

**-¿ya sabes lo que eso significa?-**le pregunto Alice a Rosalie que esta al darse cuenta lo que su amiga quería asintió sonriendo

"e_co upa, eso yupi, yupi" _cantaron al mismo tiempo

_"fuifuiu,yupi yupi" _finalizo Alice mientras todo los presentes reían exacto Bella que puso los ojos en blanco

**-lo siento, no lo pude evitar es que encajaba con la situación**-le susurro Alice en el oído a su amiga al darse cuenta de su incomodidad

**-no te preocupes Alice**-le dedico una sonría que Alice devolvió gustosa

Lugo de una hora que a Bella le pareció una eternidad se marcharon con la excusa que bella debía estar temprano en el trabajo, en todo el camino nadie hablo acerca de la boda y Bella estaba realmente agradecida, al llegar a su casa decido hablar con sus amiga sobre mudarse a forks el mismo día de la boda pero cuando estuvo frente a frente con las chicas no tuvo el valor para decírselo

.

.

Solo faltaba una semana y ahí se encontraba ella parada frente al espejo por quinta vez en el mes midiéndose el vestido de novia, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era correr y gritar a los cuatro vientos que no era feliz, pero en vez de eso estaba frente al espejo viendo como su familia, su familia política, sus amigas y esta las mismas María Matea y sue admiraban el vestido; una novia normal estaría emocionada y feliz de verse vestida de novia, pero ella solo quería que todo fuese una pesadilla, se sentía asfixiada, irritada, humillada, usada e incluso asustada, no estaba segura esta donde llegaría con esa farsa, pero en lo que si estaba segura era que no quería seguir mintiendo, no quiera estar ahí, y sobretodo no quiera seguir encañando a sus seres querido, se sentía como una hipócrita, desde que conoció a la familia de Edward la habían tratado como una más de la familia y le había tomado cariño, Sobretodo suri; esa pequeña niña le había robado el corazón con sus ocurrencias y no solo ella si no Esme y a las gemelas que son de ese tipo de personas que te cuesta odiar y por eso se sentía como una cazarrecompensa, no se sentía digna de formar parte de una familia tan hermosa. Todo ese lio la estaba carcomiendo por dentro y lo peor de todo era que no lograba decirles a sus amigas que debía mudarse a forks, no podía llagar y decirles:

"verán Alice y Rosalie el contrato me exige mudarme a forks y no las veré más… pero no se preocupen que yo todavía conservo nuestras fotos" no podía decir eso no tenía el valor, si se los diría, porque si lo haría no podía irse sin despedirse de sus amigas que más que amigas eran sus hermanas, pero quería que fuese de otra forma

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía encontrar la palabra y el momento indicado? El reloj hacia tic-tac de debía encontrar la manera de hacerlo solo le quedaba unos días para que su pesadilla comenzara, si fuera por ella se las llevaría a forks pero conociendo a Edward sabía que no le agradaría la idea

**-bella ¿me estas escuchando?-**la aguda aunque no chillona voz de Andrew la saco de su mundo atormentador

-**emmm.. Si… lo siento estoy un poco distraída,-**se disculpó- **¿qué decías?-**le dedico una sonrisa que no logro mostrar felicidad

-**te decía que el vestido te queda hermoso pero que tengo que agarrarle otra vez por tercera vez, bajaste otra vez de peso en una semana, si sigues así tendré que volver hacer el vestido, juraría que has bajado hasta dos talla en tan solo dos semanas **

**-lo siento es que últimamente he está trabajando y me falta el apetito-**mintió, ella estaba así porque no se quería casar con Edward Cullen "EL" era el culpable de su insomnio, "EL" era el culpable de su falta de apetito, "Él" era el culpable de que ella estuviera entre la espada y la pared.

¿De verdad valdría la pena tanto sacrificio? ¿En realidad valdría tanto dolor, tanta rabia? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su futuro y su felicidad? ¿Valdría la pena un matrimonio forzado en el que el odio era mutuo? ¿Se acostumbraría a su nueva vida o simplemente su matrimonio se convertiría en un campo de batalla donde competirían para hacerse la vida imposible el uno al otro? Tantas preguntas sin responder rodeaban la cabeza de bella, estaba cansada y mareada no podía seguir ahí tenía que salir o sino estallaría y diría toda la verdad

**-necesito ir al baño, ¿me puedes decir dónde está?- **Andrew asintió y le indico donde estaba el baño, llego al baño siguiendo las indicaciones de Andrew; al entrar cerró la puerta y se apoyó en esta, tapando su rostro con ambas manos,

**_El recuerdo de la noche del compromiso llego a su mente como una película_**

**_-eso no va ser necesario-la mirada de Edward esta vez era de confusión- en el fondo tanto tu como yo sabemos que esta boda es absurda y ninguno desea llevarla a cabo, por lo que te pido que retires el compromiso y me sedas el título de mis dos empresas, así los dos salimos ganando. _**

**_-en primer lugar no son tus empresas 50% de una me pertenece y el 30% de la otra, y no me creas imbécil como para dejártelas y llevarlas a la ruina, en segundo lugar ¿Quién te dijo que yo no me quería casar? Y el último lugar deberías mantener tu pequeña boquita cerrada, no retirare mi palabra porque una mujer me lo demande, debes aprender que cuando un hombre dice no es no _**

**_-¡estás loco!- grito bella_**

**_ Edward segado por la cólera la agarró del brazo levantándola de un tirón _**

**_-no me hables así, no trates de arrumarme la noche, me debes respeto soy tu futuro esposo, ya di mi palabra de hombre… y no tienes ni idea lo importante que es la palabra de un hombre para nosotros los ingleses si se habla de matrimonio, y no me dejare manipular por una chiquilla impertinente- la soltó y camino unos pasos. _**

**_Bella quedo paralizada del miedo ante la furia de aquel hombre prepotente, había algo en el que hacía que bella perdiera la voz y aun cuando quería decirle lo tanto que lo odiaba, no podía, la mirada severa de aquel hombre la intimidaban -te recomiendo que entres ya está comenzado a llover y no quiero que la gente diga que pescaste un refriado por mi culpa-dijo Edward parado en la puerta del club. bella lo miro y se quedó parada en el mismo lugar-como quiera, pero si te cae un rayo o te violan no me hare responsable-dijo subiendo unos escalones que estaban en la puerta, en ese momento un espantoso rayo cayó a unos kilómetros de donde ella se encontraba, bella salió corriendo e inconscientemente abrazo a Edward por la espalda-eso pensé-dijo separándola de él y tomándola por la cintura- Te agradecería querida que muestres un poco más de alegría… aaa y otra cosa más, agradecería que de aquí a la boda duermas un poco más odiaría verte esas ojeras el día de mi boda- dijo casi llegando a la mesa donde se encontraban las dos familias sentados platicando felices-vez como están nuestras familia felices, ahora se una niña buena y cambia esa cara de velorio que nadie se ha muerto _**

**_-tienes razón nadie se ha muerto porque esto es peor, siento que estoy en una tarima esperando a que vengan los guardias y me fusilen y luego decapiten todo mi cuerpo-replico. Edward la agarro de la mano y la apretó fuerte lastimándola y no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de queja_**

**_- me lastimas _**

**_-y lo hare toda la noche si no colaboras, lo siento cariño pero no me dejar otra elección _**

**_-eres una bestia-lo acuso, edward nuevamente le apretó la mano _**

**_- me lastiman sus desplantes, hazme el favor de hacer esto más fácil y dedícate a hacer tu papel igual de bien que yo, no es que a mí me agrade mucho casarme con una chiquilla como tú, sigues siendo igual de petulante desde aquella ves te conocí pero nada se puede hacer_**

**_ -solo tienes que… _**

**_-no, te he dicho que no lo hare, ¿eres sorda o que?-suspiro y luego continuo-mira hagamos una cosa, tu solo finge que eres feliz, te sentaras con mi familia y fingirás que eres la novia más feliz de la tierra y después de eso no sabrás nada de mi hasta el día de la boda _**

**_- está bien-acepto, se sentaron en la mesa y Edward se sentó a su lado_**

.

.

- espero que acates todas las ordenes que te he dado, me molestaría mucho verte entrar a la iglesia en el mismo estado en que te he encontrado hoy- ella solo se limitó a asentir- así me gusta, bella con el tiempo veras que no soy un hombre de mucha paciencia, por lo que te ruego no me hagas molestar más nunca en lo que nos queda de vida juntos-le susurró al oído-nos vemos en la boda me imagino que tú serás la de blanco-bromeo, pero bella permaneció con el rostro inexpresivo -ríe querida que la vida es hermosa-dijo irónicamente, dándole un beso en la frente y como vio que su hermana los observaba se inclinó y unió sus labios con los de bella

**_ -que lindos_**_-comento andriu lo que hizo que bella se sonrojara, se despidió de la rubia y se dirigió a su auto. Era extraño cuando Edward la beso se sintió…no eso era absurdo en todos los sentidos_

.

.

Se dirigió al alabado y apoyo las manos en este

_**-tú haces feliz a mi hijo y por eso yo soy feliz y no encuentro otra forma de agradecerte que haciendo ese día, el día más especia de tu vida-**__las palabras de Esme retumbaron en su mente_

_._

_._

**-todo está quedando perfecto**-comento Esme animada

**-si Esme, será la boda más hermosa que nadie ha visto jamás, ¿te imaginas a bella legando al altar con este hermoso vestido?**-

.

.

**_-bella, te ves hermosa…definitivamente mi hermano esta vez sí supo escoger-esta vez recordó a Andrew_**

**_._**

**_._**

**-dime bella ¿cómo soportas al duende verde?…-escucho la voz de Emmett**

** - ya vasta Emmett por una vez en tu vida podrías comportarte_ –escucho la demandante voz de Edward _**

**_._**

**_._**

**-amiga, me duele verte así, mírate has perdido peso, tienes ojeras, estas pálida no…mejor dicho amarilla y estas llorando, tu nunca lloras… bueno o al menos no en público, si no quieres seguir con eso, pues no lo hagas…pero no quiero verte así**

**.**

**.**

-**te decía que el vestido te queda hermoso pero que tengo que agarrarle otra vez por tercera vez, bajaste otra vez de peso en una semana, si sigues así tendré que volver hacer el vestido, juraría que has bajado hasta dos talla en tan solo dos semanas **

**.**

**.**

**-hacen muy bonita pareja, se les ve química**-comento el más maduro de los socios

"¡que buenos actores! querrás decir….¡deberíamos ganarnos el óscar a los mejores actores !" pensó bella, que sin evitarlo sonrió ante su comentario interno

**.**

**.**

**-no bella Charley no te dijo ya no viviremos en new York debemos mudarnos a forks**

**.**

**.**

**-Si no te quieres casar solo para esta farsa antes de que sea muy tarde**

Su cabeza estaba llena de voces, estaba estática no podía moverse solo escucha como sus recuerdo la atormentaba y la mareaban, respiro hondo e intento calmarse

Abrió el grifo y mojo su rostro repetidas veces con la esperanza se relajarse, si no lo hacía se volvería loca

Estaba asfixiada, sentía el pecho trancado y un nudo en la garganta; la carga de conciencia la estaba matando

-¡**maldita sea, maldito Edward, maldito contrato, maldito abogado, maldita herencia, maldita empresa, maldita vida la que me toco!-**dijo mirando el agua que caía en el lavado

**-¿ ¡que te hice, dime que te** **hice porque me castigas así!?-** se quejó mirado al techo, se removió el cabello y lo jalo un poco, puso su vista en el espejo que están arriba del lava manos y se apoyó en este mientras hablaba al espejo

-** bella cálmate pareces maniática hablando con el espejo-**se reprochó así misma**- todo esto una basura enfermiza, es asqueroso**-dijo asqueada-**ya no quiero seguir aquí, no puedo más con esta farsa, esto me está matando, tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes…. Vamos bella piensa algo debes ingeniártelas para salir de aquí si sigues así van a tener que hacer la boda en el manicomio… ¿Por qué? Porque la novia se volvió loca una semana antes de la boda…. ¡DIOS!-**bufo revolviéndose el cabello

* * *

bueno aquí esta otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto


	7. preparativos y cargo de conciencia 2part

Summary: esfuerzo y sacrificio; Esas palabras la conoce BELLA a la perfección, cuando se enteró que su madre KIRSTEN (quien falleció al darla a luz)le había dejado como herencia la empresa que ella fundó en forks , se ve obligada a casarse con el hombre que ella más detestaba

Isabella swan es la hija adoptiva del senador de los estados unidos, es una de las mejores empresarias a su edad, desde pequeña se ha dicho así misma que para lograr algo debe dar el todo por el todo sin errores. El sacrificio es todo para ella, es por eso que se ve involucrada en un absurdo acuerdo con Edward cullen. EL por su parte solo lo hacía por apariencia su frase era siempre hay que mantener las apariencias" aunque él no la soporta, desde que la conoció no habían tenido una buena relación, pero él tampoco le gustaba la idea de casarse con una mujer como ella; rebelde u testaruda, solo lo hacía para salvar a su familia, la empresa no marchaba muy bien y el cenador ya no podía mantener las de dos empresas, el país estaba pasando una situación difícil y se especulaba que él tomaba el dinero para mantener las empresas, y para más disgustos los socios de la empresa no veían con buenos ojos que una mujer de 21 años fuera la que llevara las arriendas porque según ellos corría el riesgo de llevarla a la ruina y la única forma de no perderla era casándose con una familia importante, como Edward cullen futuro heredero a fortuna cullen; que no podía apoderarse de ella hasta no estar casado con una joven de familia importante como Isabella swan

_**nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Stephenie Meyer. pero le jura que la historia salio de mi alocada cabecita, es mi primera historia y estoy orgullosa de ella espero que les guste y me apoyen**_

_**holaaa aquí esta otro capitulo, esta un poco corto pero es que este es la continuación del otro capitulo, ya que no pude subirlo completo**_

_**muuuuuchas , gracias por dale una oportunidad a mi historia**_

* * *

7 confesiones

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sumergida en sus pensamiento discriminantes lo que la trajo a la realidad fue escuchar unos golpes en la puerta seguido de la aguda y cantarina voz de Alice

-¿Bella estas bien?-

-un momento-respondio.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo allí encerrada? No lo supo solo quería que esta tortura se acabase

-¿puedo pasar?-preguntó, su voz se oía preocupada

-emmm..Si- respondió no muy segura

En menos de unos segundos, una tímida Alice entro al baño

-hay amiga, todo estará bien- se acercó para abrazarla le partía el alma verla así

-no Alice nada está bien no puedo seguir con esta farsa, me está matando… está matándome-hizo una pausa-me siento como una estafadora, una caza recompensa que vive del dinero de otros-dijo entre los brazos de su amiga, Alice deshizo el abrazo para poder verla a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos la culpa y la tristeza

-eso no es cierto, tú te has esforzado para ser lo que eres ahora solo estas luchando por lo que es tuyo por lo que te pertenece… alguien una vez me dijo "para ser alguien en la vida debemos dar el todo por el todo, no importa lo difícil que resulte, debemos sacrificarnos por lo que amos y queremos, y para lo lograr lo que queremos no debemos rendirnos, y esa persona es la misma que a los 21 años ya es una de las mejores empresarias, es la persona más fuerte, luchadora y menos interesada que he conocido, es la misma que nunca se dio por vencida, y que nunca le importo lo que dijesen los demás, y es la misma que esta frente a mi ahora.

-agracias Alice-le dedico una triste sonrisa

-no te preocupes, además no pensaras que te dejare sola en esto, iré a visitarte donde… por siento nunca me dijiste donde iban a vivir-comento esbozando una cálida sonrisa para mostrarle a su amiga que todo estaba bien, que ella no la dejaría sola

-no, Alice no viviré en nueva york, el contrato dice que debo mudarme a forks-su rostro se contrajo al confesar que se haría lejos, Alice por un momento no dijo nada hasta que soltó una carcajada y Bella la miro interrogante

-que buen chiste Bella, pero ya enserio dime donde vivirás- pregunto entre risas

Bella solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza

-no Alice no estoy jugando- fue lo que pudo decir ya que el nudo que tenía en la garganta no la dejaba hablar

La sonrisa de Alice desapareció en cuestión de segundo

-Bella, ya deja de jugarte así conmigo estos no son juegos-la exhorto

-es cierto-dijo entre lágrimas ya no las pudo contener mas

-cállate no juegues con eso

-lo lamento pero tengo que cumplir con el contrato

-¿cuándo?- quiso saber

-cuando ¿Qué?-pregunto confusa

-cuando te iras-pregunto con un nudo en la garganta aunque su voz y su rostro eran firmes, estaba molesta no podía creer que su amiga se iría eso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto

-el día de la boda nos iremos a iremos a Seattle , estaremos hospedados un hotel unos días para dar a creer que estamos en nuestra luna de miel-hizo comillas con los dedos en luna de miel- y luego nos mudaremos a forks para empezar a trabajar en la empresa

-¿desde cuándo lo sabes?-pregunto tajante

-lo supe el día que firme el contrato-respondió

-¿lo sabes desde que firmaste el contrato y no me lo habías dicho?-estaba realmente enojada, se sentía traicionada no podía creer que su mejor amiga se fuese y lo que más le dolía es que no le había dicho nada se haría sin despedirse como sus padres lo hicieron, eso la hizo enojar aún más, tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpear algo pero trato de calmarse

-Alice entiéndeme-hablo suplicante

-¿entender que bella?-casi grito, con una mirada desafiante - que no me tienes la confianza suficiente como para decirme que te irías a otro estado-comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro como león enjaulado

-no, no es eso Alice no es fácil para mi decir esto sabía que te pondrías así

-¿cuándo pensabas decirlo?, ¿el día de la boda tal vez? ¿o te ibas a ir sin despedirte como lo hacen todos los que amo- no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar amargamente

-se los diría hoy cuando fuéramos a comer en mi casa, no quería que fuese así -comenzó a llorar nuevamente

Alice se secó las lágrimas con amargura y la miro desafiante

-pues te salió en tiro por la culata-hizo una pausa para calmarse un poco- no me esperes en tu boda, no, eso no tiene derecho a llamarse así- se auto corrigió -…no me esperes en el patético teátrico que están montando- en ningún momento dejo de mirarla con reproche - ya que tanto Edward, como tu son unos farsante-la juzgo, se dirigió a la puerta y agarro la manilla, debía salir de ay, pero justo cuando iba a girarla Bella la de tubo agarrado su mano para impedir que saliera

-por favor Alice la necesito a ti y a Rosalie mas que a nadie apoyándome en esta locura- dijo suplicante, Alice aparto su mano con brusquedad tomo nuevamente la manilla y abrió la puerta pero antes de salir la miro a los ojos con dureza

-eso es tu problema, tú te metiste en esto ahora tu sola lo enfrentas, no se Rosalie pero yo no formare parte de este circo, eres igual e incluso peor que Edward al menos el muestra lo que realmente es- diciendo eso salió del baño para encontrarse a una preocupada Rosalie en la entrada del pasillo

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto al notar lo pesado que estaba el habiente y lo enojada que estaba Alice

-que te lo diga Bella- respondió con los dientes apretado, abandono la casa de los Cullen como alma que llegaba el diablo y ni siquiera se despido de las demás chicas

-¿Bella que sucedió? ¿Porque Alice esta tan molesta?-pregunto confusa

-Rosalie me voy a forks- respondió en un susurro

-no voy que eso sea malo, y ¿cuando vuelves?-quiso saber, Bella solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, y su rostro era la muestra clara de tristeza

Es volvere Rose Tendre que cambie la horquilla para poder gestionar su empresa Mi MADRE; expresar ... y socio mundial de exportación Quedara los hermanos Emmett ya es la persona Mas le Tiene Confianza como Edward es la familia con-respondio voz tono no suprimida. Rosalie Hizo toda clase de Expresión, arqueo de ceja en Una Una Demostración de confusión, Puso en blanco los ojos mostrando la enfermedad, como LUEGO CUANDO Cayo Platos en Cuenta que te molesta estába Alice finalmente sea volvio inexpresiva. Bella comenzo a patear UNOS Pasos de desmontaje arregostada la del hasta comparado lo siento-susurro

-dame un minuto para similar la información-pidió, Bella solo se limitó a asentir -con razón Alice estaba tan molesta-susurro luego de un incómodo silencio

-te entendería si no me quieres hablar en lo que nos queda de mi vida-

Rosalie solo lo la miraba sin decir nada y eso la estaba matando no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, preferiría mil veces que la insultara y le dijese que era una falsa, pero no, ella solo la miraba sin decir nada, un fuerte suspiro se escuchó de parte Rosalie acto seguido de una sonrisa triste se reflejó en su rostro

-no- susurro Rosalie negando con la cabeza, Bella estaba en la expectativa no sabía que reacción había tomado Rosalie así que la dejo continuar-no bellsy, no puedo dejarte sola en esto eres mi mejor amiga y no puedo abandonarte… ¿recuerdas aquella promesa que hicimos de apoyarnos en todo?-le recordó Rosalie, bella asintió recordando ese día

Recuerdo

Solo faltaba un paso para pasar al quinto nivel de las señoritas

- buenos días chicas mi nombre Margaret Paxton y seré una de sus guías, primero que nada las felicito han llegado al último paso del cuarto nivel pero todavía les falta enfrentar un último reto, verán en este paso debemos ir de campamento, donde se dividirían en dos grupos, cada grupo deberá recatar a un colega en este caso interpretado por un muñeco, cada grupo debe encontrar el centro de salud más cercano y llevar a su amigo sano y salvo el grupo que lo hiciese en menos tiempo ese sería el ganador-le anuncio la guía Paxton-las dejo con la encargada de ayudarlas en esta aventura-y sin más que decir le dio el paso a otra guia

-buenos días chicas mi nombre es Maca Cooper, seré su guía en esta aventura-se presentó, maca era una de las guías más importantes de la academia y unas de las más mayores como de unos cincuenta y tantos años - yo creo que ya les dieron las indicaciones, en la cartelera de allá-apunto con el dedo la cartelera informativa que estaba en la habitación-están los grupos asignados

En lo que la guía dio las indicaciones todos se dirigieron a la cartela donde estaba una lista donde estaba a notados los nombres de las chicas que formaban parte ede un grupo, y como lo había dicho anteriormente Paxton, los grupos estaban divididos en dos grupo "A" y grupo "B"

El grupo "A" estaba formado por las siguientes:

Líder: alice

Sub líder: Rosalie hale

Isabella Swan

Angela Wener

Danna aniston

Maya williams

Ahsley Stuar

El grupo b estaba formado por

Líder: Jessica Stanley

Sub Líder: tanya denali

Victoria Sutherland

Irina Denali

Hayley Reynolds

Ahsley Smith

Sarah Patterson

Una vez formados los grupos y recibir indicaciones de lo que debían hacer, el grupo "A" justo a una guía salieron a cumplir su misión. Luego de horas de caminar, estaban cansadas y hambrientas

-tengo hambre y me duelen los pies-se quejó una de las chicas

-cierto, yo también tengo hambre no hemos parado de caminar desde que comenzamos-concordó otra chica

Siguieron caminando pero esta vez se dieron que estaban perdidas al pasar por el mismo árbol

-juraría que ya he visto ese árbol varias veces, estamos caminando en círculo-aseguro Ángela

-Alice para ver el mapa-estaba vez hablo Rosalie quitando el mapa de las manos, al mirar se dio cuenta que iban en dirección contraria-Alice vamos en dirección contraria, esta tienes el mapa al revés-le reprocho molesta

-no es mi culpa es mapa esta borroso- se excusó con un gesto bastante infantil

-¡Dios! como puedes ser tan irresponsable ahora estamos perdidas y tú solo respondes con "no es mi culpa el mapa esta borroso"-la remedo- ¿por una vez en tu vida podrías dejar de comportarte como una bebe y madurar?, no sé por qué eligieron a ti como líder ni siquiera sabes usar una brújula- en ese momento ya estaba bastante alterada al igual que Alice que no se quedó callada

-¡cállate!, a ver hazlo tu sabe lo todo-replico alterada, las chicas comenzaron a discutir y ya bella comenzaba a cansarse; discutiendo no llegarían a nada

-Alice, Rosalie –las llamo

-¡QUE!-gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, Bella las fulmino con la mirada y las chicas de inmediato bajaron la guardia

-lo siento- se disculparon al mismo tiempo

-se están comportando como niñas, y si siguen discutiendo no vamos hacer nada. Vengan creo que debemos hablar en privado-ordeno, las chicas obedecieron y se alejaron del grupo

- ella comenzó-Alice señalo a Rosalie, gesto que a Bella le pareció bastante infantil

-no importa de quien es la culpa lo importante aquí es que somos un grupo y debemos apoyarnos en esto y como amigas también-las exhorto- prometan que nos apoyaremos en todo sin importar lo que sea-

-lo prometemos- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-por la garrita- agrego Alice levantando el meñique

-Alice nosotras no tenemos garras-discutió Rosalie

-oh vamos no sean aguafiestas, denle… por mí-dijo Alice haciendo un chistoso puchero con una bebe, Bella y Rosalie se miraron y negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ponían sus ojos en blanco

-está bien por la garrita-dijo bella con fastidio, las tres amiga sellaron el trato uniendo los meñiques

-¡bien!-canto una imperativa Alice dado saltos y aplaudiendo como una niña pequeña

Rosalie y bella rieron ante las ocurrencias de su amiga

Presente

-no faltare a mi promesa-dijo Rosalie de vuelta al presente, bella le dedico una sonrisa triste-por la garrita-levanto el dedo meñique intentando hacer reír a su amiga y lo logro porque bella soltó una carcajada

-gracias- dijo una vez calmada, Rosalie sonrió y abrazo a su amiga-lo siento debí contárselo antes –susurro bella en los brazos de su amiga

-para eso estamos las amiga, pero estas en grandes problemas señorita-le dio una nalgada amistosa y bella solo se limitó a disfrutar de la compañía de su amiga después de todo no la volvería a ver, sin por evitarlo comenzó a llorar nuevamente-oye ya paso todo se va a solucionar, sé que Alice está molesta pero debes entenderla, no es fácil para ella saber que su amiga, que más que amiga es su hermana se mudara a otro estado, recuerda que ella perdió a sus padres cuando era muy pequeña y perdió también a su abuela , su tía y nosotras somos la única familia que tiene-

Los padres de Alice murieron en un trágico accidente automovilístico cuando contaba con tan solo 5 años, la niña quedo al cuidado de su abuela Loida y su tía Ruth, años después muere su abuela en ese entonces contaba con 12años su tía la inscribió en el instituto de señoritas para animarla ya que la niña había caído en depresión por la muerte de su abuela

- si, tienes razón, Alice no tuvo una infancia color de rosas, pero a pesar de eso siempre está feliz-al hablar de su amiga no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa por lo fuerte que era-recuerdas el día que nos conocimos

Recuerdo

No podía creer que victoria fuese tan falsa y dramática, ¡ella se calló del caballo!, o mejor dicho se lanzó del caballo, pero todos pensaban que había sido bella la que la había empujado -o eso era lo que decía la pelirroja-, molesta decidió ir a la piscina para calmarse, ella no tenía por qué dar explicaciones de algo que no hizo

-hola, soy Alice-se presentó la chica que en ese momento era algo más bajita que bella y su cabello negro azabache le llegaba hasta los hombros, detrás de ella venia una chica más alta y extraornariamente hermosa con su cabello dorado que le llegaba un poco más corto de la cintura llevaba una media cola y unos pequeños mechones dorados adornaban su rostro-ella es Rosalie-presento a su acompañante

-yo soy Isabella pueden llamarme bella-se presentó con una sonrisa

-encantada en conocerte Bells-dijo emocionada

-Es bella-le corrigió

-es más bonito Bells-aseguro

-oye vimos lo que paso, y es injusto ella se lanzó-hablo Rosalie

-si la pata de garza esa solo lo hiso para llamar la atención-se quejó Alice molesta

-si, ni siquiera me la nombres-bufo bella

-si tienes razón, sabes deberíamos llamar la innombrable-dijo Rosalie

-me parece bien, creo que este es el inicio de una gran amistas-aseguro dando saltos y aplaudiendo, y como Alice lo predijo ese fue el inicio de una larga amistad

Presente

-creo que Alice tenía razón desde ese día nos volvimos inseparables-hablo bella con una sonrisa

-cierto esa pequeña duende nos cambió la vida… ¿ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto acariciando el cabello de su amiga con ternura, bella se limitó a asentir y a esbozar una sonrisa que no alcanzo a ser sincera-bueno vamos deben estar preocupadas por nosotras-dijo luego de un largo silencio.

* * *

bueno aquí esta otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.

se que esta un poco corto pero prometo que si me dejan muchos reviews actualizare pronto y muuuuy largo.

pd: estoy un poco triste por que no se si los gusto o no, no han dejado comentarios... saben como me sentiría mejor?... si ustedes me escriben lo que piensa... buenos las dejo quietas... no leemos el jueves


	8. Chapter 7 día lúgubre I

Summary: esfuerzo y sacrificio; Esas palabras la conoce BELLA a la perfección, cuando se enteró que su madre KIRSTEN (quien falleció al darla a luz)le había dejado como herencia la empresa que ella fundó en forks , se ve obligada a casarse con el hombre que ella más detestaba

_**nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Stephenie Meyer. pero le jura que la historia salio de mi alocada cabecita, es mi primera historia y estoy orgullosa de ella espero que les guste y me apoyen**_

_**holaaa aquí esta otro capitulo, me disculpo por el otro estaba algo corto, pero puede creer que se lo escribí en tan solo 2 horas, yo tadavia no, pero no les estoy mintiendo para que lo haría? este capitulo es mas largo al fiiiin llego el dia de la boda **_

_**gracia a mis atolondrada "beta posesiva" diana eres la mejor **__**gracias**_ por apoyarme en esta locora y cada dia darme animos, y disculpa por subir el capitulo anterior sin ser beteado antes, _**hoy estoy un poco **_ _**cursi jajaja**_ ya la dejare leer 

_**muuuuuchas , gracias por dale una oportunidad a mi historia**_

* * *

**Día lúgubre **

La semana paso sin muchos contratiempos, y solo faltaba unas horas para que su pesadilla comenzara, por suerte tenía el apoyo de su amiga Rosalie y Sue- quien se había enterado y le había exigido la verdad después de ver a Alice salir molesta de la mansión de los Cullen- en cuanto a Alice, Bella no sabía nada de ella desde su discusión. Se sentía triste por la actitud de su amiga, pero la entendía; sabía que para ella no era fácil; Alice era como su hermana.

Esa mañana su cuarto se había convertido en un completo desastre habían cosas por todos lados, listones fucsias y blancos, hermosas rosas de todos los colores, el velo, el ramo… Todo era un completo caos, el afán porque todo quedara perfecto se había adueñado de la habitación, mujeres atareadas en sus mejores trajes iban de un lado al otro, organizando todo desde los adornos hasta la comida.

Las gemelas se habían encargado del vestido y por los comentarios de las mujeres todo estaba quedando perfecto. Aunque en ese momento eso era lo que menos le importaba, sin embargo, se encontraba frente al tocador viendo como su habitación se había inundado de mujeres que peinaban y vestían como un maniquí humano, y aunque su cuerpo estaba en esa cálida habitación, -donde había crecido, donde había llorado, reído y soñado tantas veces, en esa habitación había aprendido a leer, escribir, había aprendido a tocar el piano, -su mente estaba en otra galaxia. Recordó unas de las clases que le dio su abuela Marie

* * *

Recuerdo

_-muy bien bellsy, suena hermoso-la alabo su abuela _

_-eso no es cierto, solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor-discutió una Bella de seis años _

_-claro que no mi bella, lo haces muy bien, ¿Qué te parece si descansamos un poco?_

_-no, todavía me falta Abu, hasta que no suene bien no dejare de tocar-replico la muy testaruda_

_-mi princesa, te daré un consejo "mucho de algo no es bueno"-_

* * *

De vuelta a la realidad

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sumergida en sus recuerdo ni como estaba vestida, y tampoco le dio importancia.

Vio a Renee reflejada en el espejo parada en la puerta observándola.

Le dedico una sonrisa cálida

-te vez hermosa- dijo con voz dulce, suspiro y continuo hablando- ¿Cuánto fue que creciste tan rápido?... y muy hermosa por cierto – esbozo una media sonrisa mirando hacia riba como si estuviese recordado algo -¡ja!- Exclamo en un suspiro-todavía recuerdo cuando tenías seis años y estabas aprendiendo a bailar, no te gustaba el baile y para completar tenías dos pies izquierdos- hizo una pequeña pausa para reír-no eras una experta bailando… Recuerdo tu primer día en la academia de baile, estabas aprendiendo los primeros pasos, tropezaste y caíste sentada en el suelo, saliste corriendo y te encerraste en el baño… Te encontré sentada en un rincón… fue imposible sacarte, recuerdo que decía: "MAMA NO ES CIERTO, YO NO SE BAILAR TODOS SE BURLARON DE MI"

Era gracioso que recordara con exactitud las palabras que había dicho ese día, ni la misma bella las recordaba hasta que ella las menciono

-permaneciste toda la clase en el baño, después de ese día me costó mucho convencerte de retomar las clases

Bella dio media vuelta para mirar su rostro, río entre dientes y comento:

-era muy testaruda

Esme se acercó a la chica y Agarro un mechón de su cabello, que se le había escapado y lo puso en su sitio. Segundo después contesto susurrándole al oído

-todavía lo eres, en eso te pareces a Charley, no te imaginas lo testarudo que puede llegar hacer, sabes qué otra cosa te pareces a él , el valor, la fuerza de voluntad, eres capaz de alcanzar todo lo que te propones y sobre todo serias capaz de dar tu vida por los que amas-hizo una pausa-bueno, basta de habladuría o te hare llorar y no queremos eso, mira te quiero dar algo, no creas que saque a todas esta cotorras por nada-dijo sacando un hermoso estuche de terciopelo negro, Y coloco algo en su cuello lo que parecía ser un collar antiguo

Bella hasta entonteces no se había percatado de que estaban solas en la habitación, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo ausente que no se dio cuenta? Al parecer mucho

-este collar perteneció a mi bisabuela ha estado en nuestra familia desde entonces, y ahora quiero que tú lo tengas-le conto una sonriente Renee mientras colocaba el collar en el delicado cuello de la chica

-mama, no, no-su voz era casi un susurro-no…No creo que lo merezca-Su voz sonaba ahogada ya que el nudo que tenía en la garganta no le permitía hablar con claridad

-no mi niña, tú te mereces esto y más. Bella a pesar que no eres mi hija biológica, te amo tu eres mi vida, yo te vi crecer, y no te creas, aquí donde estoy sonriendo y feliz, me estoy haciendo la guapa, porque en realidad me estoy muriendo de la nostalgia al ver como mi pequeña nenita ya no es tan pequeña y lo único que me da consuelo es que tengas algo de mí; a nosotras las madres nos gusta dar nuestras cosas a nuestros hijos porque eso no hace sentir parte de ellos

Bella no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar por las palabras de su madre, se sentía miserable ya no quería seguir mintiendo, sentía que lo que tenía en el cuello en vez de un collar era una soga que la ahorcaba lentamente

-bellsy, ¿que sucede hija? - pregunto su madre preocupada

-es que esto es demasiado rene- dijo mientras miraba el hermoso collar de esmeralda

¿Cómo le decía a su madre que todo era una farsa? No podía hacerle eso, no definitivamente no. Aunque muchos dicen que "la verdad te liberará". ¿Qué diablos saben ellos? Su verdad era terrible y si decir la verdad era lastimar a los que amaba entonces no valía la pena, lo mejor era seguir con "el patético teatro" como le había llamado Alice

-gracias mama, te amo-no tuvo de otra que seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien

-no llores mi niña, solo se feliz-acaricio su rostro con ternura- sé que este día es el más feliz de tu vida y que toda mujer añora, pero si sigues llorando arruinaras la obra de arte de Rosalie si eso sucede estarás en serios problemas con termineitor en versión mujer-tomo un pañuelo y con toda la sutileza que puede existir en el mundo seco sus lágrimas evitando que el hermoso maquillaje se corriera

¿Feliz, realmente sería feliz? No la felicidad era lo último que sentía en ese momento

-lista, ya llego la hora-le aviso Renee-te amo hija-diciendo eso la abrazo fuerte para luego abandonar la habitación y dirigirse al auto

...

...

..

"Tuntuntuntuntutun"

-escuchaba los sonidos desembocados de su corazón

1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,1,2,1,2,1,2

-era el ritmo de su respiración, sus nervios habían aumentado, al darse cuenta que frente a ella se encontraba la gran catedral **de San Patricio** donde un mar de gente la esperaban.

"Queremos entrar en pánico"

se decía mentalmente tratando de calmase pero nada aparecía funcionar, ¿Qué debía hacer? Ya su padre le había dicho que no era necesario

* * *

Recuerdo

_Se encontraba sentada en el jardín de la casa de sus padre mientras recordaba los mejores momentos de su infancia-que fueron muchos- se sobre salto al sentir unas cálidas manos en su hombreo y al voltearse se dio cuenta que era su padre que la observaba con orgullo pero a la vez con preocupación_

_-hola princesa, ¿puede este viejo acerté compañía?-Bella rio por la tonta pregunta de su padre_

_-claro que si papi sabes que nunca eres un estorbo, ven siéntate conmigo-planeo la parte desocupada de la elegante banca antigua de hierro forzado donde se encontraba sentada_

_-todos parecen muy emocionados con la boda-murmuro luego de un como silencio_

_Bella soltó un suspiro seguido de un bufido _

_-Si-contento asida _

_-bella cariño si no quieres seguir con esto no lo hagas hija, no importa yo voy como resuelvo esto, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta como para arriesgar tu felicidad-bella no podía creer lo que escuchaba después de todo la idea fue de el y de Edward_

_-no papa ya no hay vuelta atrás…_

_-pero bella, tu felicidad es lo único importante en mi vida, cometí un error al pedirte que sacrificaras tu futuro, para estar con alguien que no amas, fue muy egoísta de mi parte, siquiera te pregunte si tenía algún pretendiente-sus palabras eran sinceras y bella lo sabía, así que tomo una de sus manos y la acaricio con ternura_

_-está bien papa ya no hay nada que hacer ya firme el contrato, todo estará bien diez años pasan rápido-eso ultimo lo dijo más para ella que para su padre tratando de convencerse a sí misma, aunque ni ella misma se lo creía_

_-solo quiero que seas feliz bella-discutió pero se dio cuenta que no importaba lo que hiciese su testaruda hija no daría su brazo a torcer-nada lograra convencerte ¿cierto?_

_Bella sólo si simplemente asentir _

* * *

.

.

.

-no, no puedo hacer esto-susurro

-vamos bella ya no puedes echarte para tras-sue quien estaba a su lado derecho le susurró al oído sola para que ella le escuchase

-¿por qué dices eso hija?-pregunto rene por el repentino cambio de humor de su hija, pero bella se mantuvo en silencio

-creo que deberían dejarnos solas un momento, solo son nervios de novia-intervino Sue, a regañadientes salieron del auto dejando a las chicas solas

-Sue no puedo- le dijo una vez sola

-Bells sé que tienes miedo pero no puedes dejar que ese SER te quite lo que te pertenece –trato de alentarla pero no tuvo éxito

-Sue no entiendes no puedo-la miro con los ojos llenos de tristeza- me siento culpable de mentirle a mi familia-hizo una pausa y aparto la mirada de su amiga, no quería que viera su debilidad –lo que más me molesta es que si no hago esto todo por lo que lucho mi familia se ira por la borda y el degenerado de Edward Cullen ganara, pero esto me hace daño

-a veces necesitas una buena caída para saber qué alto estas-contesto más para sí misma que para su amiga

-tienes razón, pero no dejare que te llenes de resentimiento y seas una amargada por culpa de ese ser-discutió

- y no dejare que el arruine mi vida y, si , mi vida con él será un infierno, pero no me importa no me rendiré, si yo seré infeliz él también lo será

-¿Te estas escuchando bella? Tú no eres así, la bella que conozco le ve el lado positivo a todas las cosas-dijo Sue preocupada por la actitud de bella, ella no había visto ese lado de ella, esa chica que parecía su amiga no era la que conocía, en eso para ella era una desconocida

-no le veo lo positivo a toda esta locura, Alice tenía razón esto es una locura-discutió

-veo que no te hare entrar en razón-hablo molesta-no mereces un punto de vista si la única que vez eres tu

-no entiendo a lo que tratas de llegar-replica también molesta

-que no te dejas ayudar bella está sufriendo tu sola, solo piensas en hacer la vida imposible a Edward y creo que esto no lo haces por tu familia, sino que lo haces solo para llevarle la contraria a Edward, por esa maldita competencia que tienen desde que se conocen

-la mala aquí no soy yo-casi grito, no podía creer que esta su la juzgara, ella no era la villana

-eso ya lo sé, pero te queremos ayudar y tú no te dejas eres demasiado cabeza dura como para entender que esto no es bueno. Mira tú eres mi amiga desde que eramos unas renacuajas y me duela verte siendo infeliz, está bien salvas a la empresa, el mundo sigue su ciclo normal, ¿y tú qué? ¿Arruinaras tu vida con alguien que no amas?

-que hago Sue?-pregunto

-tengo una idea pero debes seguir con el plan-saco su celular y le envió un mensaje a Jacob

_Después de la boda te esperamos en la parte trasera de la capilla de la iglesia prepara tus cosas, luego te explico _

_Su_

Guardo el celular y luego se dirigió a su amiga

-Tengo un plan es algo loco pero funcionara, sigue con la dichosa boda, habla con los invitados, convence a Edward que te irás con él a forks, te irás a la parte trasera del club donde estaremos Jacob y yo esperándote cuando estés allá te explicare todo, asegúrate que nadie te vea y asegúrate que…

-Sue sabes que soy pésima mentirosa, de esas que le cambia la voz, empieza a estrujarse las manos y a tamborilear con el pie mientras mira en todas direcciones.

-es por eso que no te lo diré hasta después de la boda

.

Había llegado la hora no había marcha atrás, parada frente a aquella majestuosa entrada comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima resbalara por su rostro… si, había llegado el día y solo quedaban minutos para convertirme en la esposa de aquel hombre que la esperaba frente al altar junto al obispo.

- Te entrego el tesoro más grande que me ha dado la vida- le dijo Charley al prometido de su hija- cuídala y hazla feliz

Edward tomo la mano de la chica y solo asintió, por lo menos pudo haberle dicho algo.

Era tan arrogante que ni la miro, solo tomo su mano y los volteo quedando de frente al altar y prácticamente exigió que comenzara la ceremonia.

La mente de Bella estaba totalmente ida y solo se concentraba en evitar llorar.

Un peñisco en el costado derecho la trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-¿qué haces bruta? Contesta-hablo Edward al oído

-lo siento-se disculpó aun distraída, mientras todos los presentes estaban expectante, podía sentirse el ambiente pasado

Edward le hizo señas disimuladamente al obispo, este inmediatamente entendió lo que el joven quería y aclarando la garganta con un simple carraspeo para llamar la atención de la chica e hizo nuevamente la pregunta

- **_Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como tú legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separé._**

- acepto- respondió como pudo

**_"_****_Hasta que el dinero nos separe o el contrato en este caso" pensó irónica _**

**_-por el poder que me considere la santa iglesia los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia _**-apenas el obispo dijo esas palabra Edward se abalanzo a los labios de su ahora esposa, Bella recibió el beso sorprendía, Edward la besaba ¿con pasión, ternura? Eso no podía ser se estaba volviendo loca, el solo lo hacía para guardar las apariencias y para quedar bien frente a sus amigotes eso la hizo enfurecer ella debía cumplir su promesa "prepárate Edward Cullen porque tu vida conmigo va a hacer un infierno" y eso comenzaba desde ahora, así que con toda la fuerza que tuvo mordió su labio haciéndolo sangrar

-diablos mujer ¿te has vuelto loca? -susurro tratando de ocultar su cólera

-jamás vuelvas a besarme-le susurro desafiante

-Isabella, Isabella no tientes contra tu suerte, ahora sonríe como si fueses la mujer más dichosa del mundo-dijo con una sonrisa pero sin quitar de ella su arrogancia, Bella le obedeció este juego podía ser de dos

-está bien este juego pueden jugarlo dos personas-le susurro sensual en el oído haciendo que a Edward se le erizara toda la piel

Todo paso tan rápido, apenas había sentido que había llegado y ya estaba saliendo del brazo de su ahora marido, mientras todas aquellas personas aplaudían y por cada aplauso sentía como todo dentro de si iba muriendo

-Isabella - pronuncio levemente-debo admitir que no luces tan mal hoy, por lo menos tiene mejor semblante-dijo llevándose dos de sus dedos ahora tocando aquella tela blanca del vestido de novia- supongo que tengo que notificarte donde viviremos desde hoy-y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella-aunque nunca he estado acostumbrado a hacerlo así que no creas que siempre seré así- dijo con su característico tono arrogante -Como es conocimiento de todos cuando mi padre decida cederme el titulo o cuando muera…

- Dios lo guarde- dijo rápidamente, pero Edward entre cerro los ojos y rechino los dientes, odiaba que lo interrumpiesen

-jamás vuelvas a interrumpirme, créeme que se de tus buenos deseos pero cuando yo hable tu solo te dedicaras a escucharme.

- Perdón-dijo temerosa enserio ese hombre le daba miedo.

- ¿No entendiste lo que dije?, cuando desee que hables te lo haré saber, algún día aprenderás cómo funcionan las cosas- le contesto acido pero cambio la expresión al ver que se acercaba su primo paterno Garrett y unos de las más grandes inversionistas del país sin duda el hombre era poderoso, estaba casado Kate Denali

**- **hola primo felicidades a ustedes- lo felicito con alegría fraternal en un abrazo -Enhorabuena-DIJO un jovial Garrett - Tengo que aceptar que Hacen una pareja muy agradable. Y con razon, si la novia es tan hermosa

- Gracias– respondió un poco sonrojada, Edward solo observaba mientras tomaba un trago, Garrett rió un poco por el adorable sonrojo y miro a su primo

**-** ¿saben dónde se ha metido mi esposa?, ya es muy tarde- dijo viendo su reloj de oro blanco.

- kate estaba hace un momento con Esme y Rene- Edward clavo su mirada sobre Bella molesto y callo en cuenta que no había sido nada educada - disculpe señor, no me pregunto a mi

- No te preocupes, dime Garrett por favor, no soy tan viejo- dudo unos segundos y miro a su marido buscando su aprobación, el solo asintió llevándose dos dedos al puente de su nariz

-iré a buscarla, permiso-diciendo esto se retiró perdiéndose entre la gente

-Bella-escucho la cantarina voz de Alice,

No podía ser allá había dicho que no apoyaría esa locura

-Bella- volvió a escuchar la voz más cerca, la voz prevenía de detrás de ella así que se giró para verificar que no estaba alucinando, y al voltearse estuvo frente a frente con una tímida Alice algo muy raro en ella

- ¿Alice?-pregunto insegura con si tuviese miedo que solo fuera su imaginación y en cualquier momento la imagen de su amiga se evaporaría

-sí, Bella lo siento yo no debí….

-Alice- hablo emocionada y la abrazo fuerte

-Bella me vas a quebrar –bromeo tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios

-lo siento, solo me aseguraba que no fuese una alucinación –dijo una vez que soltó a la pequeña duende

-no te has vuelto más torotosto de lo que ya eres, eso es imposible-soltó una risa nerviosa

-Gracias por Venir Alice

-Bella yo quería disculparme. No debí déjate sola en esto, se supone que soy tu amiga-Dijo cabizbaja muerta de la vergüenza

-no se supone, eres mi mejor amiga-le corrigió

-lo sé, pero no me comporte como tal, fue egoísta solo pensar en mí, lo siento- dijo con melancolía

-hey Alice lo importante es que estas aquí, eres mi amiga y te quiero-le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas para que se diera cuenta que estaba siendo sincera

-gracia Bella- sonrió triste

-¿me agradeces por decirte que te quiero?-pregunto algo confundida, era muy raro ver a una Alice, a la Alice que estaba acostumbrada Es un poco ingenua a veces, no se da cuenta de lo que ella misma hace ni de si comete errores. Su lema: "Es mejor pedir perdón que permiso" por eso cuando dice Lo Siento, la mitad de las veces es para dejarte tranquilo, si lo dice de verdad te aguantará la mirada.

-donde está la Alice que dice "Es mejor pedir perdón que permiso"-la última oración la dijo en tono teatral, rogando que eso la animase

-gracias por perdóname bella

-no seas tonta Alice aquí no hay nada que perdonar

-eres la mejor- soltó en un gritito de emoción, esa era la Alice que estaba acostumbrada a ver divertida, algo egocéntrica, extremadamente liberal, es decir para ella no existen eso de las "razas" o la "sexualidad" o los "problemas con las drogas" (esto último especialmente). Le gusta la diversión adora gastar bromas aunque lleguen a cansarte, ella no se da cuenta. Esa era su Alice

-¿ya volvió el duende saltarín que tengo como amiga?-bromeo-a ver dónde esta

-Aquí, aquí upa, aquí, aquí upa-Corner como Pequeña Niña,

-¿y cómo estás ahora?-pegunto como animadora de campamento

-a todo color si-respondió una aniñada Alice, recordando un campamento al que fueron cuando eran niñas

Las dos soltaron risas tontas

-nunca me olvidare de ese campamento-aseguro Alice entre risa las dos estaban muy contentas, pero como nada dura lo suficiente el momento mágico entre amigas fue interrumpido por Pitufo Gruñón

-¿se puede saber cuál es el bochinche que tienen ustedes dos?-reclamo el muy gruñón

-no me jodas calamardo, sí que eres un pesado, éramos felices hasta que…

Edward la ignoro por completo dejándola con la palabra en la boca

-ya es hora de irnos.-dijo con voz firme y arrogante como siempre

-dame un momento para despedirme de mis amigas-pidió, tenía que inventarse algo para poder ir a la capilla con sue y Jacob

-no

-¿cómo que no?, te advierto algo Cullen, si no quieres que te deje sin descendencias no te metas conmigo, puedo ser chiquita pero también puedo ser peligrosa-le advertí Alice entre cerrando los ojos en forma amenazante. Edward solo una risa sin ganas

-yo siendo tu haría caso, no conoces a la enana esta-aseguro Emmett quien estaba justa alado de Edward

-Por favor-bufo burlón

-escúchame bien Gargamel-se dirigió a Edward- me darás cinco, no, quince o no mejor veinte minutos para despedirme de mi amiga-ahora dirigió su atención al grandote-y tu Azrael llévatelo antes que de la nada tu amigo se intoxique con una bebida que creo que no debería de beber tanto porque las neuronas se les están quemando

-vamos viejo deja a las chicas despedirse- una vez diciendo eso arrostro a su amigo lejos de las chicas

-vaya Alice sí que das miedo-comento burlona

-poder torbellinesco-giño un ojo y luego rompieron en risas

-¿y la rubia?-pregunto refiriéndose a la Rosalie

Bella miro a unas cuantas mesas cerca de donde se encontraban ellas y con un gesto con la boca le indicó a su amiga donde estaba la susodicha. Alice al darse cuanta sonrió; Rosalie se encontraba con Emmett una actitud muy cariñosa y un Edward fastidiado por las indiscretas muestras de afecto

-¿no hacen bonita pareja?-hablo Alice encantada viendo a la pareja

Debía admitir que hacían muy bonina pareja

-si se ven lindos juntos-concordó, luego de eso hubo un silencio un poco incómodo hasta que bella decidió romperlo- Alice, Sue y Jacob tienen una idea para librarme de esta locura-Alice la miro como si tuviese tres ojos o algo por el estilo

-bella, ¿estas teta o qué? Ya te casaste no te puedes librar de esta ya es muy tarde-contesto Alice

-Alice baja la voz, Sue y Jacob me están esperando en los jardines del club tengo que distraer a Edward y no lo puedo hacer sola debes ayudarme-a este punto ya su voz era un susurro

-¿te has vuelto loca? Te vas a fugar y si Edward se entera te matara-Alice también susurraba

-Alice él no se dará cuenta además no sé qué es lo que vamos hacer…

-te recuerdo que tú eres pésima mintiendo-la interrumpió

-es por eso que todavía no se el plan, vamos Alice debes ayudarme-le rogo y puso carita de perrito regañado, Alice la miro por unos segundos y luego se rindió no podía con la carita de cachorro regañado

Soltó un suspiro al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco

-está bien, te ayudare-dijo con derrota

-eres la mejor Alice- el abrazo gozoso, pero su felicidad no duro mucho al ver que Edward se acercaba

-arg que pesado-gruño Alice molesta-. Diosito ¿podrías darme paciencia? Porque si me das así´-murmuro mirando hacia el techo señalando el primer nudillo del dedo meñique-de fuerzas, te juro juradito que lo mando derechito para que ves tú que haces con el

-ya se terminó el tiempo ya se nos hace tarde-dijo una vez frente a las chicas

-Edward nuestro vuelo sale mañana a los ocho y media-le recordó bella

-sí y quiero dormir, así que vámonos-demando

-Edward al fin te encuentro-una voz masculina llamo la atención a el hombre

"Ups salvada por la campana esto me dará ventaja para escaparme"- pensó

-felicidades-,-dijo la acompañante del hombre que ahora se encontraba con Edward, pudo reconocer que se trataba de la alcaldesa y que significaba que la alcalde se encontraba con su esposo-señora Cullen se ve usted muy hermosa hoy –la cara de bella se contrajo al oír su nuevo apellido, no, no, por falta de costumbre, era simplemente que no le agradaba que ahora ese era su nuevo apellido le parecía ridículo dejar su antiguo apellido - si yo se loincomodo que es al principio acostumbrarse, pero querida luego ni te acordaras de cómo te llamabas antes- trato de animarla dando golpetees en las manos de la chica- además te has casado con un gran hombre.- le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, que culpa tenía esa dulce mujer de lo que le estaba pasado.

- Si un gran hombre, si me disculpan iré a ver si todo está en orden- se excusó, ese era su momento, le hizo señas a su amiga y esta se acercó a ella perdiéndose disimuladamente entre la multitud para encontrarse con Sue y Jacob

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan ¿qué creen que pasara?, ¿se irá o gargamel las descubrirá? Solo lo sabrán el próximo capítulo dejen sus comentarios a ver quien adivina, no sé cuándo será la nueva actualización pero creo que será pronto ya estoy trabajado el siguiente capítulo, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar es que si les soy sincera todo lo que escribía lo borraba y sin contar que mi estado de ánimo no era muy bueno **

**Que opinan de esta Alice da miedo ¿cierto? **

** Muuuchaaaas gracia nuevamente a mi beta posesiva y hermanita psicópata diana, te quiero torotosto maniática**

**Aclaraciones **

**Gargamel:** **antagonista y villano principal de la clásica serie de ****cómic**** _Los pitufos_**

**Azrael**:**el fiel y torpe gato de gargamel**

**Torotosto: es una palabra que mis amigas y yo creemos a ver inventado es una forma de decir tostada o loca**

** Bueno las dejo espero que disfruten el capitulo**


	9. Chapter 8 dia lúgubre 2

Summary: esfuerzo y sacrificio; Esas palabras la conoce BELLA a la perfección, cuando se enteró que su madre KIRSTEN (quien falleció al darla a luz)le había dejado como herencia la empresa que ella fundó en forks , se ve obligada a casarse con el hombre que ella más detestaba

_**nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Stephenie Meyer. pero le jura que la historia salio de mi alocada cabecita, es mi primera historia y estoy orgullosa de ella espero que les guste y me apoyen**_

_**hola les traigo otro capiyulo de esta historia **_

_**no odia a edward al final es todo un amor**_

**_quería_**_** agradecerles mis primeros 9 Reviews, 8 fvs y 6alerts gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historio**_

* * *

**Día lúgubre II**

Salieron de aquel lugar con mucha discreción sin ser notadas, Bella daba gracias a Dios de que Edward no había notado su ausencia… o eso era lo que ellas creían.

Edward por otro lado se encontraba con el alcalde aunque su atención estaba presta en cada movimiento que la chica daba, sin que esta lo notase. Él no era tonto sabía que ella intentaría algo para escaparse no obstante quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar con tal de salirse con la suya sin embargo no la dejaría llegar tan lejos. Cuando se percató que junto a su amiga Alice desaparecían entre la multitud dio por terminada la conversación, se disculpó con su acompañante con la excusa de verificar que todos estuviesen cómodos, una vez libre siguió a las dos mujeres a pasos silenciosos

Llegaron a la parte trasera del club donde un hermoso jardín lo adornaba

-pensé que no vendrías-hablo Sue

-lo siento es que Edward no me quitaba la mirada desde que el obispo nos declaró marido y mujer, solo pude escaparme gracias a que el alcalde lo distrajo-explico, pero lo que no sabía era que Edward la había seguido

-no sospecho nada ¿cierto?-pregunto Jacob

Bella solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza

Edward se acercó al arbusto que estaba detrás de ellos para escuchar mejor

-debemos apurarnos antes que Edward se dé cuanta, últimamente tiene complejo de droopi aparece en todos lados-murmuro Alice

-tienes razón, este es el plan, ya que Alice está aquí ella me ayudara a distraer a droopi mientras tu buscas tus cosas. Ya me encargue de eso, en el baño encontraras unas maletas cuando las encuentres te diriges al estacionamiento del club donde Jacob te estará esperando para irse al aeropuerto donde tomaran un avión rumbo a Londres, -explico el plan, mientras todos oían atentos -bueno ya no perdamos tiempo vamos- una vez dichas las indicaciones los cuatros chico abandonaron el jardín y se pusieron manos a las obras

Alice y Sue entran al club con el plan de "distraer" a Edward

Jacob se dirigió al estacionamiento

Bella se dirigió al baño donde buscaría sus cosas para encontrarse con Jacob

Y por último Edward quien todavía se encontraba en el arbusto, siguió a Bella sin ser notado

…

…

…

La puerta del baño se abrió en seco, luego se escuchó como la serraban con más fuerza de la necesaria

Bella soltó un brinco y sus cosas cayeron al suelo seguido de un jadeo de impresión al ver sido atrapada

-¿a donde se supone que vas?-la voz de Edward resonó en todo el lugar he hizo temblar por un segundo a su esposa-contesta ¿piensas Huir? ¿Pensaste que era tan destupido que no me daría cuenta?, pues te puede sorprender lo hábil que pudo ser pero créeme no eres tan impredecible como piensas

-co… co… mo…-tartamudeo todavía en estado de shock

-¿como lo supe?,-una risa amarga salió de su garganta-nunca deje de vigilarte sabía que lo harías, he de admitir que pensé que sería más inteligente y lo harías antes de la boda

-me seguiste-dijo con los dientes apretados no era una pregunta era una afirmación

-si-dijo indiferente

-eres tu mal…

-ey, ey, ey cuida tu vocabulario me debes respeto y estoy en todo mi derecho-dijo el muy arrogante

-eso no te da el derecho de espiarme, y no me importa. ya lo sabes Jacob me está esperando y me iré con él y tú no vas a impedirlo-replico molesta

-no, tú no te iras a ningún lado-la miro desafiante

-si lo haré así que quítate que me están esperando-lo miro de la misma forma que el la miraba no se dejaría intimidar ella había tomado una decisión

-¡no! tú te vienes conmigo-demando al borde de la histeria y sin ninguna pisca de delicadeza la halo del brazo sin importarle si podía lastimarla

-ay me haces daño-chillo

-ahora ya no eres tan valiente ¿cierto?-dijo con odio mientras la zarandeaba con fuerza-¿cierto?-estaba vez grito-te quedaste muda habla-demandó, pero Bella no hizo ningún movimiento-habla-. Volvió a gritar, aprendo más su agarre causándole mucho dolor a la podre chica

-ay me duele-su voz era temblorosa a causa del miedo-déjame por favor- suplico

-no lo haré, ¿qué pensabas que te dejaría ir así nada más?, pues no me conoces y te recomiendo que no hagas nada que me haga enojar porque no querrás saber cómo soy cuando estoy enojado, y ahora recoge tus cosas, nuestro vuelo se adelantos-sin más que decir termino de hacer la maletas de la chica y la saco de la habitación a rastras

-¿puedo despedirme de mis padre?-pregunto

Edward la miro incrédulo

-por favor no intentaría algo extraño sabiendo que tú vas a vigilarme, solo me despediré de ellos al fin y acabo nos les veré en un lago tiempo-aseguro, Edward dedujo que su lógica era considerable

-está bien tampoco soy un tirano, limítate a hacerlo rápido o iré yo mismo a sacarte de aquí-dijo amenazante, Bella solo se limitó a asentir sabiendo que cumpliría su promesa.

La despedida con sus padres fue algo duro ya que ella era muy unida a ellos así que decidió hacerlo rápido ya que si se quedaba un rato más no se iría y no quería que Edward la buscara. Noto que Edward se encontraba con sus padres así que aprovecho la oportunidad para buscar a Rosalie con la mirada. Debía avisarle a Alice que Edward la había descubierto

-que tanto miras no intentaras escapar de nuevo-la voz de Edward cerca de su oído la sobre salto

-lo haría si no siguieras cada movimiento que doy -contesto asida

-solo cuido lo que es mío-dijo muy seguro de sí mismo,

**¿_lo que es mío?_** ¿Había escuchado mal O Edward la consideraba un producto de su posesión?_, _eso la hizo enojar mucho, ella no era un objeto al que el simplemente podía llegar y adueñarse

-mira cretino no sé qué te has creído pero yo no soy un objeto que tú puedes reclamar así como así, soy una persona no un objeto de TU probidad-le pincho el pecho recercando el TU de la oración- no soy como un jarrón que puedes comprar en una venta de garaje en cada esquina-lo miraba desafiante

-lo eres nena, ya eres mi esposa-Bella iba a replicar pero la voz de Esme la detuvo

-espero que les vaya bien y que disfruten ¿seguros que no se pueden quedar un rato más?-Pregunto esperanzada

-no mama ya te explique que nuestro vuelo se adelantó-dijo cansado

-que mal… bueno les deseo lo mejor y que sean felices-murmuro un poco triste

_Como si eso fuese posible_- pensó Bella con ironía; Últimamente tenía muchos de esos

…

…

..

Ya hacia unas horas que había llegado al hotel donde estarían hospedados. Todo el viaje había sido incómodo y estresante, como era de suponerse Edward y bella no se habían dirigido ni una sola palabra, la mente de bella iba de un lado a otro preguntándose como seria su vida en su nuevo hogar, Edward trataba de descifrar a la mujer que tenía alado no sabía cómo llevársela con ella, ella simplemente no le dejaba las cosas fáciles y sacaba lo peor de él "es que ¿simplemente no podía permanecer callada y obedecer sus órdenes?" El hecho de que ella llegara a escapar arruinaría todo y sin contar el suicidio social que tenía que afrontar si llagara a lograr su objetivo, y el a ver sido abandonado el día tu boda o días después de esta no le convenía, su apellido seria el hazmerreír de todos

Llegaron al hotel del Fairmont Olympic como es de esperarse el hotel que reservo Edward era uno de los más lujosos de seattle

Este hotel se encuentra en el centro de Seattle y forma parte del Registro Nacional de Lugares Históricos. Ofrece múltiples locales de restauración galardonados y habitaciones con vistas a la ciudad y mobiliario de inspiración francesa.

Las habitaciones del Fairmont Olympic Hotel cuentan con TV por cable, minibar, ventanas que se pueden abrir y baño con albornoces de felpa y artículos de aseo de diseño.

El elegante restaurante del Olympic Fairmont Hotel, el The Georgian, sirve platos populares del noroeste de los Estados Unidos con un toque francés. El Shuckers alberga un bar de ostras en el hotel con un ambiente más informal, mientras que el piano bar Terrace ofrece cócteles y aperitivos.

El Fairmont Olympic cuenta con gimnasio, piscina cubierta, numerosas tiendas y un servicio de conserjería disponible las 24 horas para planificar visitas a lugares de interés de la zona.

-buenas noches bienvenidos** a Fairmont olympic**¿en qué puedo servirles?-hablo una cansa**da** recepcionista de unos treinta aproximados, sin levantar la vista de su teléfono celular

-buenas noche tenemos una reservación, soy Edward Cullen- hablo en tono neutral

La chica sonrío al mirar al cobrizo de ojos lindo, Bella al darse cuenta solo puso sus ojos en blanco

-señor Cullen- dijo coqueta pero su cara se tornó decepcionada al mirar el monitor del computador- ustedes reservaron la suite nupcial- Bella miro a Edward con cara de pocos amigos y Edward solo se limitó a asentir

La recepcionista al darse cuenta sonrío

-Que tenga buena estadía, -hablo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro mientras le pasaba, la tarjeta-si necesitas algo o tienes algún problema con el servicio avísame-se ofreció la muy descarada

Edward la miro extrañado por un momento... solo por un momento porque su expresión se tornó picara y seductora .Bella solo bufo al ver el descaro de los susodichos se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la suite, Edward segundo después es la alcanzo y se dirigieron juntos a su suite sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra

.

-yo no dormiré contigo en esa cosa-aseguro por tercera vez apuntando con el dedo la gran cama matrimonial o "_marica_ma" como ella le había llamado apenas la vio

-no sé tú, pero yo veo esta cama muy cómoda y ya te dije que no seré yo el que duerma en el sofá de Madan foster-dijo refiriéndose a el sofá antiguo rojo que se encontraba en la suite, y muy relajado se lanzó a la gran cama blanca -avisarme si dormirás en el sofá para pasarte las cobijas - a este nivel se encontraba tratando de contener la risa que amenazaba con salir y convertirse en carcajada al ver la cara que puso la chica, pero debía tranquilizarse tenía que mantener su actitud de arrogancia así que con mucho trabajo puso su mejor cara poker aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo más ponía retener la ganas de reír

Ya tenían algunos minutos discutiendo quien dormiría en el sofá. Bella como claro esta se reusaba a compartir la cama con el hombre que tenía a su lado. ¿Pueden imaginarse la cara que puso al ver solo la gran cama matrimonial enfundada en sabanas y almohadas blancas, con pétalos de rosas rojas en forma de corazón? realmente era la escena digna de admirar, su mandíbula estaba desencaja; se podía decir que si fuese posible su mandíbula llegaría al suelo como las caricaturas de tv y sus ojos como platos tan grandes como los de fisgón el personaje de la película de disney "cuento que no son cuentos"

-no pretenderás que yo duerma en esa cosa-casi grito-no es de caballeros dejar a la mujer en esta caso tu esposa- sabía que con decir que era su esposa él no había dar su brazo a torcer pero no debían juzgarla por al menos intentarlo de algo debía servir ser su esposo-no es de caballeros dejar a tu esposa durmiendo en el espantoso sofá mientras tu estas muy como en la cama-siguió con su acusación

Edward no pudo evitar reír por la analogía de la chica

-oye eso me dolió-chillo al sentir que un cojín se estrellaba en su cara

-estoy hablando enserio gilipollas-dijo presa de la cólera, Pero Edward no paraba de reír por más que lo intentara, enserio bella le parecía muy chistosa

-es que tu teoría fue tan estúpida, por favor los caballeros se extinguieron hace años-bromeo sin dejar de reír- además yo no te estoy pidiendo que duermas en el sofá yo solo dije que no dormiría en esa cosa, y por si no lo notaste la cama es bien grande para los dos, así que no veo inconveniente de que durmamos los dos en la misma cama-aseguro con expresión divertida

-que poco hombre eres-lo acuso. Edward de inmediato cambio la expresión y un recuerdo llego a su mente

_Recuerdo_

* * *

_-vamos Eddy deja esos papeles-dijo seductora_

_-no Nell estoy ocupado tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-contesto sin ni siquiera mirarla.__Nell Bedworth era la secretaria de Edward, la chica era una de las más y hermosa de la empresa pero como no todo tiene que ser tan perfecto era una teñida rubia guaca parecida a una Barbie._

_-vamos deja eso, desde que aceptaste el cargo de jefe en esta estúpida empresa ya no tienes tiempo para mí-dijo acercándose a el a pasos felinos-dame eso- le quito los papeles de las manos para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Edward _

_-nell ¿ahora qué quieres?-dijo cortante, tenía mucho trabajo para perder el tiempo lidiando con las niñerías de la chica_

_-tu sabes lo que quiero-respondió seductora meneando las caderas en las piernas de Edward_

_-ahora no por favor estoy muy ocupado, y me duele la cabeza, y quítate que estas pesada, si tanto quieres disfrutar entonces cómprame un vibrador he oído que son efectivos-_

_Eso la ofendió _

_-eres un bastardo. Marica no tienes derecho de llamarte hombre, y sabes QUE me buscare UN HOMBRE que se comporte como tal que sepa satisfacer a una mujer y les diré a todos lo poco hombre que eres-salió de la habitación dando un tortazo a la puerta, y cumplió su promesa porque en menos de una semana ya todos los empleados sabían lo "poco hombre" que era _

* * *

Fin del recuerdo

-jamás vuelva a decir eso o tendré que enseñarte que tan hombre soy-la miraba amenazante ya para ese entonces se encontraba acetímetros de ella

-la verdad duele-lo desafío; error. Eso provoco que Edward se enfureciera aun mas

-te enseñare a respetar insolente-dijo tirándola a la cama con fuerza, Bella lo miraba horrorizada

-no me hagas daño-rogó , pero Edward parecía no escucharla

-calla, no me hagas ser más brusco contigo-respondió con odio, pero al ver la cara de terror de bella, la conciencia lo golpeo en la cabeza y se apartó de la aterrorizada chica lentamente- vete-demando, bella no lo dudó ni un segundo, se levantó de la cama y desapareció en cuestión de segundos dejando a Edward solo en aquella lujosa suite

Nuevos recuerdo se apoderaron de su mente

* * *

_-¿por qué lo hiciste?- grito enfurecido-¿no soy lo suficiente para ti? _

_-déjame en paz Cullen, no entiendes que ya no te quiero nunca lo hice-replico la chica_

_-y por eso tenías que meterte con él, no solo eso, sino que tenías que convertirte en una asesina- la acuso_

_La chica solo rió con ironía_

_-por favor para poder ser una asesina tengo que matar a alguien y esa cosa no es nada, además que querías que hiciera estoy comenzando mi carrera de modelare, tú crees que me aceptarían si tengo esa cosa creciendo en mi _

_-eso cosa tiene nombre y era una parte de mí que estaba creciendo dentro de ti-no deba crédito a lo que escuchaba no podía creer lo cínica que podía ser la mujer que tenía enfrente y con la que pesaba contraer matrimonio_

_-no seas marica, sabes que me arte me voy Alec él es más hombre que tu…_

* * *

Volvió a la realidad al escucha que abrían y cerraban la puerta

-grinchedward tengo una idea-aseguro emocionada ignorado la mirada asesina de Edward al oír como lo había llamado-vez estas almohadas bueno las podremos en el medio de la cama formando una pared tu dormirás en un lado de la cama y yo en el otro y todos felices

**…..**

**…**

**..**

luego de esa noche no hubieron muchos cambios en la actitud del cobrizo y de la pelo negro ni para que mencionar pasaban todo el día discutiendo por tontería es que eran dos polos opuestos si ella decía blanco, el decía negro y si el decía uno, ella decía dos, si ella decía dulce, ella decía amargo, y no solo en eso sino en el gusto musical, ella decía que te gustaba las nana el decía que el rock era mejor, si ella decía que le gustaba bruno mach el decía que era un asco o si ella decía que le gustaba las cancines de paramore él decia que eran un asco pero que la vocalista estaba buena solo para hacerla rabia y cosas como ese tipo. Había días en el que era un patán en toda la extensión de la palabra como por ejemplo el día que la dejo encerrada en la terraza y tuvo que llamar para que la ayudaran

Ya tenía dos días en su maravillosa luna de miel- nótese el sarcasmo- esa mañana el servicio había llegado la comida a su suite bella tomo su parte y decidió que sería mejor comer en la terraza de la suite

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que unas mano tomaron un pedazo de su postre eso la molesto lo que más odia ella era que manociaran la comida y tomaran sus cosas sin su consentimiento

-oye eso es mío, no metas tus asquerosas mano en mi pastel de chocolate-reclamo realmente molesta

-lo era mocherie, lo era-respondió burlón tomando otro pedazo

-te dará diarrea con hipo por abusador y lambuceo -aseguro-aaa y gripe

**-**wuo sí que me decías bien-respondió irónico, se dirijo a la puerta y sonrió malévolo para luego cerrarla con seguro

-ver a quien le dará gripe- grito desde adentro, bella levanto la vista aterrorizada y corrió hacia la puerta

-abre Edward-demando

-no lo haré

-abre la puerta Edward, abre no estoy jugando

-no lo haré, es más iré al lobby -dijo haciendo ademan de irse

-nooooooooooo, edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard, no puedes dejarme aquí hace frio-gritaba desde la elegante terraza -Edward si sales por esa puerta buscare un bisturí y hare como hard candy en la película niña mala-lo amenazo pero fue en vano ya que Edward no se encontraba en la habitación-¡la madre que me pario! este hijo de pucha me dejara aquí- exclamo para sí misma

Pero habían días que se levantaba de buen humor-algo no muy característico de el- y hasta hacia reír a bella con sus ocurrencia como por el ejemplo la última noche en el hotel

-¿qué lees?-pregunto, curioso por lo que bella estaba leyendo; esa historia debía estar muy buena ya que la chica llevaba dos horas pegada al libro

-¿de verdad te importa?- contesto con una pregunta sin apartar su mirada del libro de poemas

-no comiences vengo en son de paz-dijo levantado las manos en señal de paz

Bella por un momento lo miro incrédula, pero luego decidió no discutir no tenía ánimos de eso

-leo un libro de poesía

-y a ver léeme algo, ese libro debe ser muy bueno llevas horas leyendo

Bella arqueo una ceja, pero comenzó a leer

_-debo compararlo con un día de verano, por el arte más encantador y moderado los fuertes vientos sacuden hermosas flores y el verano dura tanto como te enamores_-aparto su mirada del libro para ver a un Edward con una ceja arqueada y expresión divertida

-¿y que rayos quiere decir con eso?-quiso saber

Bella puso sus ojos en blanco

-describe a la persona como un hermoso verano-explico

-a ver si entendí. Así que él no está diciendo que es como un día de verano si no que es ardiente, ardiente como un día de verano-indago

-si eso es-respondió sorprendida de su análisis

-aja, bueno ¿sabes? Sigo sin imaginar como podría yo decirle eso a alguien, sería tan anticuado-dijo caminando en dirección a la cama para luego tumbarse en ella

-tal vez solo necesitas encontrar a la indicada-murmuro

Edward soltó una pequeña risa

-eso nunca pasara-aseguro sin dejar de reír

-nunca digas nunca, la vida en como un carnaval, se ve de todo y nunca sabes lo que pueda pasar-aseguro

-wau que profunda, pero te aseguro que eso no pasara-volvió a repetir

-como ya dije antes, solo tienes que toparte con la indicada para decirle ese tipo de cosas-aseguro

-o tal vez no quiera parecer un tonto- replico el muy testarudo-esa mujer tuvo que gustarle mucho, quizás era una belleza...

-de hecho él se lo dedico a un chico-aclaro

-¿le gustaban los hombres?-medio pregunto, medio exclamo sentándose de seco en la cama

-no se sabe con exactitud -respondió escogiéndose de hombros

Edward nuevamente soltó una risa que a su vez se convirtió en carcajada

-¿él le dedica un poema diciendo lo ardiente que es y no sabes con exactitud si le gusta el pinocho?*, ¿qué tendría que hacer para que te des cuenta?, ¿escribirle una audaz declaración de amor?-pregunto sarcástico

-creo que deberíamos dormir ya es tarde y nuestro vuelo sale temprano -cerro el libro acomodándose entre las sabanas

-un poeta maricón quien lo hubiera dicho-concluyo el tema

-buena noches-ignoró las palabras del chico

* * *

**otra vez yo**

**que les pareció? no cree que merezco comentario**

**lo siento si tengo errores es que por los momentos no tengo beta, la que me ayudaba era una amiga pero ella ya no puede, y no se si sonare atrevida pero si alguna de ustedes quiere ayudarme puede enviarme un PM**

**ACLARACIONES:**

***le gusta el pinocho: eso lo escuche una vez en no me acuerdo donde, y un amigo me explico que esa palabra la usaban los argentinos para referirse a los que son gay, no se porque pero me pareció muy graciosa y decidi compartirla con ustedes.**

*******PARAMORE: para los que no saben paramore es una banda pop punk y rock alternativo y la vocalista es hayley williams solo lo digo por si las moscas **

**aaaaaaaaa casi lo olvido esta semana he estado trabajado en una nueva historia y me gustaría saber que opinan ustedes se llama un amor aprueba de fuego o tal vez le ponga el desafió de fuego**

**este es la sinopsis**

**advertencia****: este viaje de cuarenta días no puede ser tomado a la ligera, es un proceso desafiante y a menudo difícil..**

**y este es un pedacito de lo que pueda ser el prefacio**

**"cielo gris, que es lo único que pues ver. se macho y nunca entendiste porque, deseando que tu llorar se convierta en felicidad" si este es tu caso bueno estas en las mismas con condiciones de mi hija carlie mi pequeña; aunque no tan pequeña, me siento realmente orgullosa de ella a sus solo veintiséis años es abogada y profesora de español realmente es muy buena en lo que hace aunque en estos momentos este pasando por el mas difícil de su vida, pero ¡¿quien dijo que el amor es fácil? o ¿que es un cuentos de andas moderno?, el amor es lo mas duro que tiene que afrontar el ser humano es como estar solo en una una selva llena de decepciones,miedos, inseguridades, frio al sentir el vació que deja un amor no correspondido nos sentimos tan humillados que llegamos al punto de desear que las historias de los genio fuesen ciertas. Si tan solo tuviéramos la posibilidad de que las lamparas y pedirle al genio un lugar mucho más sencillo que este, no dudaríamos en hacerlo, pero lamentablemente este es el mundo real y los sueños, los genios o los deseos no sirven, debemos salir nosotros mismo de esto, aunque en ese momento solo piensas en el famoso "que hice mal"no te agobies debes aprender esto: siempre después pues de una gran tormenta ay un hermoso arco iris, aveces necesitas una buena caída para saber lo alto que esta**


End file.
